


Game of Scones

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - You've got mail, Baker Harry, Cupcake war, Cupcakes, Fluff, Humour, London, M/M, No Smut, Portobello Road, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: You’ve got mail AU. Harry Styles owns a little pastry shop on Portobello Road, called ‘Sweet Cakes’. He creates the most heavenly cupcakes and offers workshops for children. Business is booming, that is… until Louis Tomlinson opens an 'A Baker’s Dream Superstore’ branch on Portobello Road. Soon Harry is at a cupcake war with the 'big bad chain store’ and its owner.Basically - Harry is Meg Ryan and Louis is Tom Hanks :-)





	Game of Scones

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this would ever find its way to AO3. It's been in my unfinished stories for over half a year, until I decided to finish it last month. Transforming a movie into fic was much harder than I expected.
> 
> The story follows the movie more or less, although I changed quite a few things. Harry and Louis communicate online through tumblr in this fic. 
> 
> I realize a lot of books in real world have the name Game of Scones; I chose it because it fits the story.
> 
> Warning: I wrote most of the story before both Jay and Robin passed away. Jay is in the story, not prominent though. Robin is only briefly in the story. Just thought I'd warn you.
> 
> Finally, I hope you'll enjoy the story. 
> 
> Here's the [tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171157766436/game-of-scones-by-noellehenry-rating-teen-and-up).
> 
> Thanks to [Sam](https://www.britpickerhl.tumblr.com) for beta reading and britpicking the story for me; you're the sweetest cupcake :)

                

 

The early morning light casts its light over London. The park trees are blossoming in pretty pinks and whites. Spring in London is breathtaking.

A couple of runners pass the white painted houses at Lansdown Road,on their way to Ladbroke Square Garden, probably trying to squeeze in some much needed exercise into their busy schedules.

Harry Styles is still asleep in his cosy bedroom on the queen sized bed, unaware of the joggers sprinting past his house. Whitewashed bookshelves line every inch of the wall and are over-flown with books. A pinewood desk, painted a cotton white by its owner, sits near the window. Harry’s computer is neatly placed in the centre of the desk.

He is 27, tall and handsome. His long chocolate coloured curls touch his shoulders, the dimples in his cheeks and his big green eyes make many heads turn when he’s out on the street. Not that Harry ever notices, he thinks of himself as an ordinary young man, having to get up too early most mornings to create heavenly delicacies for his pastry shop on Portobello Road.

Harry yawns and opens one eye, turns his head to the nightstand to check the time. It’s 7 am, he’s got plenty of time to get ready. Vincent Saiu, Harry’s boyfriend, walks into the room. He’s in blue jeans and a white work shirt, carrying the The Guardian.

‘Good morning.’ Harry smiles sleepily.

‘Listen to this...there’s an entire story in the newspaper about running a successful bakery business. **[Bake off: How to run a successful bakery business :](https://www.theguardian.com/small-business-network/2014/sep/10/bake-off-how-to-run-bakery-business)** _TV shows like The Great British Bake Off have helped to put home-made cakes back on the menu. But what does it take to run a cake business?'_

Vincent reads without glancing at Harry.  

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to relieve himself. He looks in the mirror, washes his hands, picks up his toothbrush, puts toothpaste on it and starts brushing his teeth.

In the bedroom Vincent continues reading ‘... _But how easy is it to turn a spare-time passion into a profitable enterprise? With competition from new bakery companies increasing all the time, cottage bakery businesses are finding it difficult to compete on price. However, they can compete on quality – as Ann Bailey discovered when she launched her small home bakery business, Mrs Blueberry, in May last year._ ’

Harry comes out of the bathroom in his lavender pyjama bottoms and asks:

‘Aren’t you late?’              

Vincent ignores Harry, still absorbed in the news article.

‘You know what this means, don’t you? Small businesses fighting their way back into the community.’ Vincent points excitedly at the article.           

‘That’s good.’ Harry replies, seemingly uninterested, while he tosses Vincent his jacket.

Vincent points at Harry.

’People are attracted to shops like yours, they’re fed up with the big chain’s mass produces.’

He checks his watch.

‘I'm late.’ And walks to the door, passing the beautifully cream and teal decorated living room. The couch sits opposite the cosy fireplace, books are scattered on the small table next to the couch. There are recipe books on the dining table. Four wicker chairs are on each side of the table.

‘I’ll see you tonight.’ Harry calls as Vincent closes the door behind him.  

‘Tonight!’  Vincent repeats from the other side of the door.

‘Have a nice day!’ Harry calls back. 

He tiptoes into the hall and looks through the fisheye peephole watching as Vincent goes down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Harry walks back into the bedroom and looks out the front window as Vincent walks out onto the street and turns toward Lansdowne Walk, Harry watches until he can’t see him anymore, then quickly sits down at his computer with an expression of anticipation and guilty pleasure as he clicks the mouse.

He waits until the Virgin logo appears, connects to the World Wide Web, logs on to tumblr with his code name: Hazza.

Harry watches the screen and smiles when he sees he’s got quite a few mails. 

He scans his inbox; some spam, which he immediately deletes and then selects ‘TommoSY’.

Harry starts to read the letter aloud:

 

 

 

> _I’m looking after my siblings dogs this week: Bonnie and Clyde.They’re still puppies, nuisances, but so adorable. They love walking the streets of London just as much as I do, although they like to inspect the rubbish bins for treats… well, anything basically and I prefer to buy my treats. Their favourite pastime is to gang upon me. Bonnie is usually distracting me, while Clyde goes off breaking or hiding things. Of course after making mischief they spend hours sleeping on an immense floral pillow my oldest sister bought for them. Seriously, between all the flowers you hardly spot the little monsters!_
> 
> _I wish you could see them, but as we agreed; no names, no pictures. It does have its charms, not knowing who you are, what you look like and where you live. Well, except for we both live in London. I just love London in Spring. The blossoming trees, fresh flowers, birds singing.’_

Harry frames his head with his hands and stares dreamily at the screen for a bit, before he shuts down the computer with a big sigh.

He takes a quick shower, gets dressed into black skinny’s, a grey shirt and his suede ankle boots. He sits down for breakfast, consisting of a bowl full of fresh fruit, pulls the paper to him and reads the news article Vincent pointed out to him.

As he places the bowl in the sink, he puts on his black peacoat and leaves the house, although it’s Spring, it still is quite chilly outside. He stops to buy flowers from a small flower shop not far from his own bakery.He smells the bouquet and continues walking with a wide grin on his face.  

As Harry comes around the corner onto Portobello Road, he stops in front of his shop, a pastry shop called "Sweet Cakes"; it is an irresistibly inviting shop.

There are twinkle lights in the windows, framing platters of pastel coloured cupcakes, scones and muffins, strings of soft pink and white imitation roses are draped around them. He unlocks the door, the bell jingles happily as he enters and then closes the door behind him. Peeking his head around the door leading to the kitchen, is one of his employees and best friend, Niall.

‘Hello, Niall. Isn't it the most beautiful day?’ Harry greets him cheerfully.

Niall looks through the window at the sky as if seeing it for the first time and shrugs.

‘If you say so, mate.’

Harry rummages around in the shop, re-adjusting a few displays. Two cars almost collide in front of the shop with a screech. One driver starts yelling obscenities at the other. Harry unlocks the door to the shop.              

‘Don't you love London in Spring?’ Harry says dreamily.

Niall looks at him, puzzled as he comes in with a tray full of scones. Harry turns the CLOSED sign on the door over to read "OPEN" and he walks over to the counter. He looks around, admiring his small but charming pastry shop with white wooden shelves, a tiny area where customers can sit and enjoy one of their delicious pastries, charming vintage posters in soft colours hang on the foggy mint painted walls and vases of pink tulips are standing proudly on the round tables.

There's a playful display of children’s cupcakes, covered with white and pink buttercream icing, lit with twinkle lights and a sign reading "Birthday treats" On the counter Harry keeps a glass jar full of sugar-free pastel mints.

Harry hangs up his coat in the back of the shop and suddenly stops to daydream. A smile creeps onto his face.  

Niall looks at him.

‘What's going on with you?’

Harry says.’Nothing.’

‘You're in love.’ Niall states.              

Harry looks at him, confused. ’In love? No.’ But then correcting himself immediately. ’Yes. Of course I am. I'm in love with Vincent: we’re practically living together.’

He goes into the kitchen and asks. ’Do you think we should advertise for Easter? I’ve been thinking of putting an ad in the local newspapers.’

Niall nods. ‘We should, last year’s ad was a great success. I’ll get onto it by the end of the week. Now what's going on?’          

He looks at Harry. ‘I'm just going to stand here until you tell me.’

Harry leans his elbows on the counter, framing his face with his hands.              

‘Would you consider it infidelity if you're involved with someone on a blog?’              

Niall crosses his arms.’Have you had sex?’              

Harry looks up in horror. ‘Of course not. I don't even know him.’

Niall rolls his eyes.’I mean cybersex, you idiot.’

Harry shakes his head firmly. ’No!’

‘Then I’d say: No.’ Niall concludes.

‘It's not like that at all. We just mail. It's really nothing, very innocent. Maybe I should stop mailing him, because it's …’ Harry is looking for the right word.

‘Getting out of hand?’ Niall offers.

‘Confusing. Although… nah, it’s nothing. Forget about it.’ Harry waves with his hand.

‘Where did you meet him?’

‘I can't even remember’.

Niall looks at him in disbelief.

‘He started following me on tumblr, made some funny remarks and we started chatting.’ Harry tells him.              

‘About what?’

‘Music. How much we both love London. Just harmless, meaningless conversations.’

He smiles. ‘Bonnie and Clyde.’

‘The movie?’

‘Forget it. We don't talk about anything personal.  We made a rule about that. I don't know his name, what he does or exactly where he lives, so it will be really easy to stop chatting to him.’ Harry says defensively.              

Niall teases him.’You know, he could be the next person to buy cupcakes or he could be ….Nick.’

Nick Grimshaw is in his thirties, a great baker and another one of Harry’s friends, he is loud and charming and loves to look in the mirror to adjust his high quiff.

Nick greets them. ‘Morning, boys.’

Niall asks him. ‘Are you on tumblr?’

Nick sighs desperately.’It’s for teenagers and women. I’m not into them!’

The door jingles again; Graham walks in. He is a small man in his fifties with blond/greyish hair and a small beard. He’s the shop's oldest employee and has worked at the shop since Harry started, five years ago. He’s the shop’s accountant.

Harry hugs him swiftly.’Good morning, Graham’.

‘What are you all talking about?’ Graham wants to know.              

‘Cybersex.’ Niall grins.

‘I tried to have cybersex once but I find it way too complicated.’ Graham sighs, shaking his head.

‘Just go to a bar, pick up a nice girl.’ Niall suggests.

Harry, Graham and Nick cross their arms and glare at him. Niall realizes his mistake and corrects himself quickly. ‘Or guy! Geez, can’t a guy make an honest mistake.’ Niall turns to go back to the kitchen.

The bell jingles as two teenage girls come in.

Harry smiles.’Jessie, Liz, come in, how are you today?’ He helps them to their daily muffins.

Another customer enters the shop.The bell jingles again; it’s just another busy day on a glorious Spring day.

 

 

 

Bonnie and Clyde are sitting on their grand floral pillow on the floor when Louis Tomlinson, 5’9 tall, bright blue eyes and stylish quiff, comes into the kitchen and pours himself some Yorkshire tea. He's half-dressed, which is not bad for this time in the morning.

Greg shouts from the bedroom. ‘Louis…’                      

Louis takes a sip from his tea and answers in thought.’Yeah?’

Louis’ boyfriend Greg James comes into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and turns on the espresso machine which immediately starts grinding beans. He turns the radio on and says‘ I'm late. Did I tell you BBC fired Jeremy Clarkson? Top Gear will never be the same.’He drains a cup of espresso as a second starts to come out of the machine. ‘Apparently he hit one of the producers. I wonder if James May and Richard Hammond will stay on. Oh, don’t forget we’re going out to dinner tonight, dress nicely …’  

“Do I have to? Can’t I just wear my skinny’s?’ Louis begs.

Greg looks at him pointedly. ‘Nope.’

Louis sighs.’That fancy, hmm?’

Greg drains another cup of espresso and looks at him.

Louis raises his hands in surrender. ‘All right, I'll dress up. You're late.’

Greg groans.’I know!’ He tears out of the kitchen and the door slams behind him. Louis listens as he hears the elevator door open and close on the landing outside.

Louis goes to his office. He sits down at his laptop computer and logs on to tumblr.

Louis sits back and smiles when he sees the mail from Hazza. He starts reading.

 

 

 

> _‘Of course I’m curious now; who names their dogs Bonnie and Clyde? Instead of puppies I’m imagining giant dogs like Great Danes or Leonbergers. Wish I could see them, they sound adorable. I hope they’re not growing up to be like the other, notorious couple. I’d hate to lose my online friend! What would I do without your little messages to brighten my day. The few lines I’m so eagerly waiting for every single day since you started following me.’_

Louis smiles, then closes the laptop and gets ready for work.

Outside he turns left, then makes his way down Kensington Road, waving through other pedestrians, parents taking their kids to school, people, like him, on their way to work, dogs being walked, school buses picking up kids, bakery trucks dropping off brown bags of bread in the doorframes of unopened restaurants.

He stops in front of “Sweet Cakes”,tempted to buy himself a muffin, but decides against it. He continues his walk down Portobello Road and enters the side entrance of a building under construction, with plywood board covering the front and wrapping around the corner.    

Many workers, electricians, masons and carpenters are in the  process of building what looks like a large store. Wires are hanging everywhere.

Liam Payne smiles when he sees Louis coming in.’The electrical contractor called. His truck won’t start, he won't be in until tomorrow. The shelves are returned because they were pine instead of oak. And there's some question about whether we're installing the stairs in the right spot …’

Louis answers absentminded. ’That sounds great. Is the electrician here?’

Liam shakes his head.’I just told you; his truck won’t start.’

Louis muses.’I hear nothing. Not a sound on the city streets, just the beat of my own heart.I think that's the way it goes. Something like that.’ Remembering Hazza’s words in a recent mail.

Liam begins to glean something. ‘Did you and Greg get engaged?’

Louis looks up in shock.’Engaged? Are you crazy?’

Liam is confused.’I thought you liked Greg…’

Louis glances back. ‘I love Greg. Greg's amazing. Greg is ….perfect.’ Then he turns into businessman mode.’Are we still on schedule?’

Liam nods. ‘We open two weeks before Easter.’

Louis turns to Liam.’I guess we should announce ourselves soon. Tell people we're coming.’

Liam sighs.’This is Notting Hill.The minute they hear they'll be lining up to picket the big bad chain store that destroys…’      

Louis finishes.’... everything we hold dear. I know, but we’ll seduce them with our enormous variety of baking supplies, our great selection of cakes and our fantastic cafe where they can enjoy London’s best…’

Together they sing song.’...cappuccino.’  

Louis crosses his arms and mocks. ‘They hate us in the beginning, but we get them in the end. Meanwhile we should just put up a sign Coming soon, A Baker’s Dream Superstore.’

Louis sits in his office at the headquarters of A Baker’s Dream with his mother. She had the office redecorated recently.  

‘Liam and I are both a little concerned about the neighbourhood response.’ he says while leaning his elbows on the mahogany surface of his desk.

‘I’m getting married again.’ Johannah interrupts her son.              

‘Oh, great, congratulations, mum.’ Louis leans forward and kisses her on the cheek.                      

‘Thank you Louis, dear. Dan and I think it would be nice for Doris and Ernest if their parents were married.’

They continue their business talk. ‘I heard Birmingham is interested in opening a store.’ Louis says, looking at his mother.

‘Good, …on to the next. ’she says seemingly unimpressed.              

‘I’m going to check out real estate in Birmingham, see what’s on offer.’ Louis informs her.

Johannah looks up.’How much are your willing to pay?’

Louis shrugs his shoulders. ’Whatever it costs.’

‘Anything else? Competition here?’ she asks.               

Louis leans back. ‘Not really, there’s a sweet little pastry shop across the street, owned by a young man.’

Johannah’s eyes light up. ‘Really?’      

Louis looks up in surprise. ‘Why the interest?’          

Johannah smiles warmly. ‘Nothing, really just need to get some cupcakes for the twins birthday soon.’     

‘You’re going to the competition?’ Louis asks incredulously.

‘It’s not as if our store will have opened the café by then. I need something for their party.’

‘Great.’ Louis mumbles as he turns to his computer screen, checking his inbox.

                       

 

Harry looks up from his book of recipes, enjoying the sun that sends a beam through the curtains of the living room.

 

 

 

> _To:TommoSY_
> 
> _‘Feeling the sun on my skin, while catching up on some work related stuff. I love Spring.’_
> 
>  

> _To:Hazza_
> 
> _‘I’m supposed to go to Birmingham for work tomorrow, I don’t want to. I want to stroll down Hyde Park, enjoy the sun.’_
> 
> _To:TommoSY_
> 
> _‘Confession: I love watching  the Great British Bake Off’ It inspires me, I love the competition and the challenges.’_   

Louis tries to watch an episode, he doesn’t quite get why Hazza loves watching the show, even though he should watch considering his line of work, but honestly he’s rubbish in the kitchen.          

 

 

 

> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _‘I’m a Manchester United fan, I love watching and playing football. In all honesty I think I would have been a great football player given a chance.’_

Harry watches a match between Manchester United and Chelsea on TV. After 15 minutes he’s bored and already burying his head in one of his pastry books, while Vincent keeps watching and commenting.

 

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _‘Another confession I visit the LUSH shop in Oxford Street frequently. Washday Greens is my favourite shampoo.’_   

Louis sniffs the various shampoos displayed at the LUSH shop and shudders, he buys a shower gel for each one of his sisters and contentedly leaves the shop on Oxford Street.          

He passes ‘Sweet Cakes’ on his way to the new store and again feels tempted to go inside. The muffins in the window display are calling out to him ‘Taste me’. He groans, he needs to take a different route to work to avoid the temptation. He greets the painter, painting the words: COMING SOON.

Harry enters Starbucks, he doesn’t do it often, but his staff is suddenly craving for Caramelized Honey Latte, as the good boss he is, he treats them to their favourite seasonal beverage on occasion.  

He passes the covered building down the street without really paying attention to it, until he spots all of his staff outside the building, gaping. He turns around and almost drops the beverages.

‘COMING SOON: A BAKER’S DREAM SUPERSTORE’  

He joins Niall, Nick and Graham, handing them their drinks without looking at them, still in shock after reading the capitals painted on a banner attached to the building.  

‘Holy shit!’ Niall exclaims loudly.

‘Fuck.’ Harry mutters under his breath. ‘Only two stores in the world and one of them has to be right around the corner.’ He sips from his drink.                      

Nick eyes the building. ‘Could come in handy, if we need anything.’

Harry glares at him.’Do you even know what A Baker’s Dream Superstore is? They have a huge café selling pastries and beverages in store.’

Niall and Graham nod in agreement. Nick sighs heavily. They keep staring at the building before returning to the shop, Harry turns the sign to OPEN.  

‘What do you think… I mean, will it do much harm to have a superstore like that nearby?’ Harry asks Graham when they’re having lunch at a nearby restaurant.

‘I don’t know, Harry. We’ll just have to keep a close eye on them and on our sales once they’re open’ Graham tells him sincerely.                              

That night Harry stands in the kitchen, unloading groceries, when he tells Vincent about the new A Baker’s Dream Superstore that’s about to open at Portobello Road.      

Vincent whistles.’That sucks!’

Harry looks up.’It does.’      

Vincent holds out his arms out.’Hey.. come here.’

He hugs Harry tightly. Harry rests his head on Vincent’s shoulder. 

‘I just hope my customers will stay loyal to Sweet Cakes.’ he sighs.    

 ‘Are you honestly worried they won’t?’ Vincent asks softly.

‘I don’t know, I think I have to be on guard though.’Harry admits quietly.                               

Vincent strokes his back. ‘I wouldn’t put too much thought in it. I’m sure your customers appreciate the personal touch and your creativity, Harry. I doubt they will trade it for mass produced cakes.’      

Harry plants a kiss on Vincent’s lips.’Thanks for the heads up.’      

That night Harry has trouble sleeping, he gets up and walks to the window, the moonlight lits the street. He stands there for a while, relishing the peace and quiet of the night. He walks to his desk, pulls out the chair and sits down, starts up his computer, lets his fingers ghost over the keys, sighs deeply and starts typing.

 

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _Sometimes I wonder about my life; I work, I eat, I sleep, I don’t go out, I don’t go on holidays… it’s a wonder that I have a boyfriend. Seriously, I’m boring. Shouldn’t there be more to life? I feel like I’m missing out on life.’_           

He stares outside and thinks about what he just typed. He should be very happy. He’s healthy, he’s got a nice house, a blooming business, a nice boyfriend and great friends. Is he ungrateful? He continues typing. _‘_

 

 

 

> _I don't really expect you to answer me. I just need to get it out of my system.’_

 

 

 

Harry is standing behind the counter, when Niall comes into the bakery with two glasses of orange juice.              

‘Here ya go, mate. Vitamin C to get through the day.’ Niall grins as he hands Harry the glass.

‘I checked out A Baker’s Dream’s website. Apparently they’re expanding in the UK. They intend to open another store in Birmingham.’

Harry groans.’Business must be booming for them.’      

‘They ship their products abroad. As a customer you can order from almost anywhere in the world. They also intend to expand their café’s, taking up an entire floor at each superstore.’ Niall informs Harry. He sounds a bit worried.

‘Well, we have other things to worry about. How are you doing with the Parker wedding cake?’ Harry avoids having to comment on Niall’s information.  

Niall, however wants an answer to his next question, so he presses.’What if they put us out of business?’              

Harry’s head shoots up. ‘I don’t wanna hear about it. We’re well-known and loved in the neighbourhood. We’ll survive.’  

Niall nods his approval of Harry’s answer. ‘Good to hear you’re staying positive, mate. Let’s create the most amazing wedding cake for the Parkers.’ He claps Harry on the shoulder. Harry smiles widely. He’s got a great friend in Niall.                      

‘So, tell me. How is your online love life?’ Niall suddenly asks when they’re making the frosting for the cake.

‘What?’ Harry asks alarmed.

‘You know that guy… on tumblr?’      

Harry answers, while determining the colour of the icing.‘I have no love life.’

Niall stops. ‘What do you mean? Is it over between you and Vincent?’                               

Harry looks up, bewildered. ‘What the fuck? No, why would you ask that?’

Niall shakes his head. ‘Nothing… just nothing.’      

They continue their work.

‘You know there’s this guy I see checking our window display every morning, but he never comes in. He only looks a bit sad and sighs. I wonder why he doesn’t come in.’ Niall tells Harry after a few minutes of working in silence.

‘Oh? That’s odd.’ Harry looks up. ‘Maybe he’s just lost lots of pounds and the cakes are tempting him.’ he suggests with a devious grin.

‘Or… he forgets to bring his wallet to wherever he’s going.’ Niall muses.

‘He has an allergy; he gets all pink if he eats dyes.’ Harry grins.

‘Or he wishes he had a shop like yours.’ Niall winks, Harry laughs.

‘What time does he usually pass the shop?’

Niall thinks deeply. ‘Just after 8.30 am.’                                        

                           

                   

Louis is waiting at the park, hoping his siblings will be on time for once. He looks at his watch when he hears voices in the distant. Charlotte, his eldest sister, calls his name from a distance. Immediately the two youngest kids, twins Doris and Ernest, start running towards him. He gets up and opens his arms for them to run into. They squeal when he catches them and kisses them on their cheeks.

His other sisters come walking quickly, hugging him. Louis kisses each sister on both cheeks.

‘How are you girls?’ he asks them.

‘Good, busy.’ Charlotte and Felicity say in unison.

Charlotte is the proud owner of a make-up brand, Felicity is finishing school; Phoebe and Daisy are complaining about school, which makes Louis chuckle. They walk towards the Spring fair that is blocking a side street of the park.There are children’s activities. Ernest is having a tiger painted on his face, Doris is opting for a fairy painted on.

‘Mum’s getting married.’ Charlotte says out of the blue.

‘I know.’ Louis says quietly, sensing Charlotte’s discomfort.

‘How do you feel about that?’ he asks when Charlotte keeps quiet.

‘I don’t know. Can’t imagine having a stepfather.’ She says without looking at him.

‘Don’t you like Dan?’ Louis inquires curiously. He always assumed the girls were fine with Dan dating their mother.

‘No, he’s great. It’s just weird; her having a new last name. She wants a full ceremony, did you know?’ She continues.

‘No, I didn’t. If she wants that, she should go ahead. How are Felicity, Phoebe and Daisy taking the news?’

‘Felicity doesn’t see the difference, since Dan is already living with them. Phoebe and Daisy are already browsing bridesmaid gowns.’ She ends with a smile, watching her sisters laugh with the youngest twins.

‘You’ll get used to it. We’ve known Dan for a quite a while. It will be nice for Doris and Ernest to have married parents.’ Louis watches the youngest twins running around making funny faces with their painted faces. He loves them dearly. Just like his other siblings.They all mean a lot to him.    

‘Mum said there’s a cute cupcake shop nearby the new store. Can we go there, please?’ Phoebe begs him.

‘Oh yes, it’s Sweet Cakes. It has a great choice of pastries; so far I’ve only been eyeing their window display, it took a lot of restraint, but I haven’t bought anything yet.’ Louis sighs.

‘That’s going to change today, brother dear.’ Felicity grins devilish, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him with her towards Portobello Road. The other girls are laughing; Louis’ addiction to baked goods is well-known in the family. He needs to watch himself and work out regularly to keep from gaining weight. Being co-owner of a bakery chain is hard work. Especially losing all those pounds after a tasting session with their pastry chef, choosing the right pastries for the café.        

Phoebe and Daisy are in complete awe of the sweet cupcake shop, they point out their favourite cupcakes to Louis. Louis sighs, there’s no way of escaping the sugary goods today. He follows his siblings into the shop, closing the door behind him.

Inside there’s a young man with dyed blonde hair serving the customers. He smiles when he sees the older twins gawking at the cupcakes beneath the counter.

‘Do you like them?’ he asks. They nod eagerly.

‘Harry creates them, they’re like miniature flower gardens aren’t they?’ The blonde says.

‘Wow!’ Phoebe exclaims.

‘I don’t know if you girls have time, but Harry is doing a workshop for kids right now in that corner, you can join if you want.’ the guy continues.

Everyone’s turning their heads towards the pointed area. Phoebe and Daisy look up at their older sisters and brother.

‘Go ahead, have fun.’ Charlotte says with a smile. Felicity chuckles, because their older brother seems to be speechless, staring wide-eyed and with open mouth to the corner where a handsome long legged young man with his brown hair in a bun is talking animatedly with several children, instructing them how to create their own little cupcake treasures. He welcomes Phoebe and Daisy in his group and gives them each a cupcake to decorate.  

‘Louis…’ Felicity whispers, but she doesn’t get a response.

She nudges Louis’ shoulder, which seems to have more effect, as Louis turns to her looking bewildered. Felicity chuckles.

‘W-What?’ Louis asks with a slight blush on his cheeks.

‘You were staring at the guy.’ she teases.

‘I was not.’ he defends himself.

‘You were.’ Charlotte chimes in, holding Doris and Ernest their hands. She lets the younger twins pick out a cupcake each.

Louis returns his gaze to the corner, pretending to look at his sisters. The man, Harry apparently, is laughing. There’s a dimple in his cheek. He turns around and nods to Louis and his sisters. His green eyes are sparkling; he looks like he has just as much fun as the kids have. Louis can’t keep his eyes off of him. This man is definitely the most wonderful and handsome male he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. There’s something soft about him, the way he laughs and interacts with the children.

‘Louis!’ Doris almost yells at him.

‘Yes poppet, what is it?’ He smiles at her, trying to give her all his attention without being distracted by the man in the corner.

She points towards where the children are working on their cupcakes. ‘See!’ the little girl demands.

‘Alright, let’s have a look what your sisters are creating.’ he gives her a hand.

Phoebe is making a glitter cupcake in silver and gold. Daisy is attempting to copy one of Harry’s own miniature gardens, her tongue is sticking out in concentration.

‘She’s got a feel for it.’ Harry says to Louis, while he watches Daisy making a tulip out of yellow icing.

‘She’s the most creative of the two of them.’ Louis answers fondly.

‘Dotty too!’ Doris insists. She clearly doesn’t appreciate being ignored by the men.

‘Maybe your dad wants to help?’ Harry crouches down, so he is on eye level with her.

‘Oh… I’m not her dad.’ Louis doesn’t know why, but he feels the urgency to immediately clear up any misunderstanding that might occur.

‘Okayyy, uncle?’ Harry tries again. Doris giggles and shakes her head.

‘Grandfather?’ Harry winks at Louis, who snorts at that label. Doris laughs out loud and shakes her little red curls again.

‘Brother!’ she shouts, helping Harry out. Harry looks confused.

‘Surely not… isn’t he too old to be your brother?’ He asks Doris.

‘Excuse me, I’m right here. And she’s right; I’m her brother.’ Louis says slightly disgruntled.

Harry blushes. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.’

‘Actually all of the girls are my sisters and the little blonde boy over there is my brother. We’re a kingsize family.’ Louis adds proudly.

Harry’s mouth falls slightly open.’You’re with 7 kids at home?’ he asks in disbelief.

Charlotte answers before Louis can form a sentence.

‘Louis and I don’t live at home anymore, but yes there’s 7 of us.’

‘Impressive.’ Harry says, still in a bit of a shock.

‘Two twins.’ Felicity adds, amused by the conversation.

Harry’s eyes grow wider. ‘The little ones are twins too?’

Louis, Charlotte and Felicity answer together. ‘Yup!’

‘That’s quite the family.’ Harry says in awe.Then his attention is wanted by one of the children working on a cupcake.

Phoebe and Daisy are finished; the blonde guy behind the counter boxes the cupcakes for them. Charlotte orders some pastries for them to take away and Louis pays for them.

‘So, you’re finally caving in?’ The blonde guy grins.

‘Sorry?’ Louis puts his wallet away.

‘I’ve seen you walking past the shop a few times, always looking not buying.’ the guy explains with a wide grin.

Louis groans embarrassed. ‘You saw that?’

Niall nods.

‘Oh God, how embarrassing. I was so tempted every time I passed by, but could stop myself from going in and buy something, but with all my sisters joining me…, you know.’ Louis explains himself.

‘Well, we do have some healthier options if you’re interested. Come in anytime. I’m Niall, by the way. And the curly guy doing the workshop is Harry, he owns this place.’

‘Okay, I probably will, thanks. Have a good day!’ Louis turns and walks out of the shop, followed by his siblings. It’s a small parade; each sibling holding a pastel box containing pastries.

Harry is watching them.‘These are the kind of customers who will return. Appreciating our creations and spreading the word about the shop.’

‘That was the guy I was talking about, remember? The one we’ve been speculating about?’ Niall says when they clean up the shop together.

Harry just smiles. Louis seemed nice, a family man, beautiful blue eyes, great jawline and firm thighs. Hold on? Where are those thoughts coming from? Louis is just another customer, hopefully a regular customer.

 

                               

Nick waves with an expensive looking card as he enters the shop. ‘Look at this! We’re invited to the Grand Opening of A Baker’s Dream.'

Graham grabs the invitation from Nick’s hand. ‘We are.’ he confirms to Niall and Harry.  

‘Isn’t it weird for us to attend?’ Harry says thoughtfully.

‘Why? I think it’s great they’re inviting us.’ Niall turns the card around.

‘I mean we’re in the same trade, kind of. What are they trying to say? Look at us, we’re the big guys. Move over, little one?’ Harry sounds bitter.

‘Hey, why those negative thoughts? That’s not like you.’ Graham says, wrapping an arm around him.

‘Guess I’m feeling a bit unsure? Like, aren’t people bypassing us soon, because they can have everything combined in the superstore? Baking supplies, books and a café?’                

‘Don’t worry, Harry. You’re pretty known in this area. Your recipes and creations are unique and so is the shop.’ Niall reassures his friend.

Nick supplies.’There's enough business for us all.’ and disappears in the kitchen.

Later that night Harry utters his worries to Vincent when they walk back to Harry’s house after having had dinner together in their favourite restaurant.

‘Do you think I’ll be fine, with the shop, I mean?’ Harry asks.             

‘You’ll be more than fine, you’ll do great, even with the big bad store nearby.’ Vincent replies.

The superstore is packed with people; guests, journalists, VIPs and staff are gathered on the ground floor. They missed the speeches; Harry and Nick had some late deliveries and were only back an hour after closing time.

They split up, Harry sees a few other shop owners from Portobello Road and decides to greet them.

‘Hello Harry. Good to see you.’ The woman from the antique shop smiles at him.

‘Nice to see you too, Lily.’ Harry smiles back.

‘Oh, let me introduce you to Liam Payne here. Liam is the manager of this store. Harry owns the Sweet Cakes shop down the street.’ Lily introduces Harry to Liam.              :

‘Ah you’re the famous Harry Styles. Great to meet you! I heard so much about your shop.’ Liam shakes his hand enthusiastically.

‘All good, I hope.’ he replies with a smile.

‘Very good, indeed.’ Liam says, he sounds sincere. They start chatting about the area and the shops in the street.

Across the room, Louis is chatting with Greg and Charlotte. Greg is telling her about the new fashion program the BBC will be broadcasting soon. Louis is looking around and sees Liam talking to Harry. He suddenly feels all hot. Harry looks stunning in his black suit and white shirt. Most of his buttons are undone, exposing the tattoos on his chest. His long hair is curly, reaching over his shoulders. Louis has to swallow, he glances back at Greg, who’s still chatting to his sister. Louis feels slightly guilty, eyeing another man, while standing next to his date or boyfriend or whatever they are, they haven’t put a label on their relationship.

He shifts his position, trying to draw his attention back to Greg and his story, but after another minute he gives up. He takes a deep breath, excuses himself and walks over to Liam and his company.  

Harry looks up in surprise when he sees Louis approaching.

‘Louis! How nice to see you again!’ he says excitedly.

‘Hello Harry, good to see you too.’ Louis manages to say; it sounds rather polite, business like.

‘You two know each other?’ Liam asks curiously.

‘Yes, we do. I took my sisters to his shop the other day.’ Louis explains to Liam.

‘Yes, he did. How come you’re here? Are you a journalist?’ Harry asks friendly. Louis shakes his head.

‘You own a shop nearby?’ Harry tries again.

Again Louis shakes his head. Liam smirks at him and steps in.

‘Harry, may I introduce you to Louis Tomlinson, he owns the store.’ Liams says with sparkling eyes.

‘Y-You… WHAT?’ Harry stutters. His face turning from confused, to pale to angry.

‘I am. My mother and I own the chain of A Baker’s Dream stores.’ Louis admits quietly. Maybe he should have introduced himself properly when he visited Harry’s shop. It had been nice to visit a pastry shop incognito and just enjoying himself. Now he’s not so sure. The way Harry is looking at him is plain murderous. Louis is just staring at Harry, waiting for what’s surely to come.            

‘Tomlinson? Your last name is Tomlinson?’ Harry says bitterly.

Louis looks up at him. ‘Louis Tomlinson, yeah.’

Harry has himself totally worked up. ‘God, you’re pathetic, taking your siblings to my shop so you could spy on me.’ he spits at Louis.

Louis’ eyes grow wide. ‘Spy on you?’ He asks, taking a deep breath.

‘Yes, spy on me. See what I have to offer, so you can copy my creations.’ Harry is fuming.

Louis starts laughing sarcastically.

‘You really think I need to spy on a little sweet shop like yours to succeed? You’re nothing, Styles.’ Louis spits back at Harry.

Harry turns pale and silent, excuses himself and almost runs out of the door. Liam grabs Louis by the arm and takes him with him to a quiet corner. Fortunately most of the guests and none of the press noticed the argument between the two shop owners.

‘Impressive, Tommo. I know you’re not good at biting your tongue, none of your family are, but this… I can’t believe you just said that. The poor bloke.’ Liam reprimands Louis.

‘It’s not as if he was polite. Did you even hear what he accused me of?’ Louis crosses his arms in front of his chest defending himself.

‘Well, I can’t blame him. You didn’t introduce yourself to him when you visited his shop, did you. Not properly, anyway, am I right?’ Liam sighs.

Louis shrugs.’Didn’t feel like mentioning it.’

‘Well, thanks to you one of the neighbours already hates us.’ Liam turns around to go back to the guests.

Outside, Harry wipes the angry tears from his eyes. He’s deeply hurt by Louis’ last comment. _You’re nothing,Styles._

He walks as quickly as he can to his house. Once inside he leans against the door and takes a deep shaky breath. He can’t believe that the nice, gorgeous man who visited his shop with his siblings is the famous Louis Tomlinson, co-owner of A Baker’s Dream and now Harry’s enemy.

‘Fuck…’ he breathes out. It suddenly occurs to him that his co-workers might be looking for him. He quickly sends a text to Niall.    

He walks into the kitchen, grabs himself a beer and sits down at the computer. There’s only one person he can share his thoughts with...TommoSY.

 

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _Do you ever doubt yourself? Lately I feel less confident, threatened even. I’ve always been a positive and nice person, even if I say so myself. Tonight I offended someone, which is very uncharacteristic for me. I feel kind of bad about it now, since it happened at that person’s party. I just hope nobody else heard.’_

That night he finds it hard to fall asleep, he tosses and turns, until he finally falls asleep in the early morning hours.        

 

   

As Louis and Greg get into bed, Greg asks ‘What was that little argument between you and that tall guy with the long hair about?’              

Louis doesn't respond. Greg sighs and turns out the light.

Greg continues talking in the dark ’He seemed rather pissed at you.’   

Louis gets up.

‘Where are you going?’ Greg asks him.

Louis answers ’I'm not really tired, going to do some work on my computer.’

He can’t resist turning on tumblr, there’s a message from Hazza. Louis can’t help but smile.

He reads and sighs; he can relate to the message. He replies.

 

 

 

> _To:Hazza_
> 
> _‘I’m a champion at offending people, have been all my life. Can’t seem to bite my tongue; it’s a family trait really, but I’m the worst. I can’t help myself; if I’m provoked I become bad, spiteful and say the most awful things. Usually my mum or my best friend make me apologize to my victim, though I don’t always agree, I usually give in.’_    

Louis shuts down the computer and after drinking a glass of water he climbs back in bed where Greg is vast asleep and snoring lightly.

 

   

Harry reads the end of Louis’ letter, he hits  the reply key and starts to type:

 

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _Once I get provoked I seem to get tongue-tied. Even though my mind is whirling with all kinds of possibilities to get back at the person, I can’t seem to utter a word and end up walking away._
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _You’re better off walking away. Me, I always feel some kind of remorse afterwards. Like what happened the other day. I got provoked and hit back at the guy saying something really awful. I still feel bad about it._
> 
> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _Apologize to the guy, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. Everybody does, don’t they?_
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _You sound like a wonderful person, I’d really would like for us to meet in person…._

Harry stares at Louis’ message on his computer screen. He's frozen. TommoSY wants to meet him. He keeps staring at the words and has no idea what to do. He shuts down the computer.

 

 

OPENING DAY ‘Buy 1 get 1 free.’ the sign above the entrance door to A Baker’s Dream screams. Some of the staff are waiting outside, handing out little parcels to passersby. Most of the surprised pedestrians walk into the store. Liam and Louis are walking in the store, contentedly. The interior is beautiful, tasteful. A gleaning staircase, comfortable chairs to sit on at the top floor café, beautiful displays of many pastries at the ground floor,waiting to be purchased by customers.The second floor holds all the baking supplies a homebaker could need in different styles; from modern sleek to vintage style. Both men look at each other and grin. The first day of opening is a great success.

‘Wow, it’s even busier than I could have imagined.’ Liam says proudly while he walks with Louis to the café. ‘I had parcels delivered to all our neighbours.’ he adds.

‘Good.’ Louis smiles.

‘Only Styles refused to accept.’ Liam sideeyes Louis.

Louis sighs. ‘I know you want me to apologize to him; I’ll think about it.’ he says.

He can’t help feeling a bit disappointed. Even though he and Harry had a fall out; it would have been nice if he’d accepted the parcel as a peace offer. Harry is still mad at him, he supposes.              

‘Let’s enjoy a drink and a cupcake.’ Liam says. He orders them each a cup of coffee and picks out strawberry cream cupcakes. Louis sits down at a table near the window, looking out over Portobello Road. He secretly glances over to the corner of the street to where ‘Sweet Cakes’ is located. There’s an older couple coming out of the shop. Liam sets down the tray and sits down opposite Louis. He takes a sip from his coffee. Louis looks up and smiles. He picks up the cupcake, inspects it; it’s neat, compact… and tastes like cardboard. He almost spits it out.

‘Jesus, this is awful! Is this what we’re selling?’ He grits out. Liam looks at him in shock.

‘Take a bite.’ Louis orders, Liam obliges and eats it.

‘Well?’ Louis demands an answer.

‘It’s okay.’ Liam carefully answers, looking a bit unsure.

‘Honestly Liam, this tastes terrible. The flavour is bland, the cake is too dry.’ Louis pushes the plate away.

‘We’ve been selling this for years, what’s wrong with it now?’ Liam doesn’t understand.

‘Have our delivery boy run to Sweet Cakes and buy a selection of cupcakes and please, let him pay cash. Call our pastry chef and schedule a meeting for tonight in my office.’

Louis gets up and walks away. Liam shakes his head, but follows Louis’ orders nonetheless.

‘Can I have a selection of cupcakes?’ the Baker’s Dream delivery boy asks timidly. Feeling uncomfortable being sent to the pastry shop by the big boss.

‘Sure! Which ones do you want?’ Niall smiles at him. The boy hesitates and points out six different cakes.

‘Don’t they sell cakes at the store you work at?’ Niall asks friendly. The boy blushes and stutters.

‘Y-Yes… sir, uhm… I’m supposed to buy them for Mr. Payne.’

Harry comes from the kitchen after overhearing the conversation.

‘The nerve! They’re really trying to copy my creations. You know what; I’ll make that Tomlinson a unique creation, you just wait, boy.’ Harry spits.

Niall looks at the boy apologetic. The boy stares back, no doubt wanting to run out of the shop.

A while later Harry returns with a box. ‘This one’s on me. Just make sure you deliver it to Mr. Tomlinson personally.’ Harry says, still angry.

‘Yes sir, I will.’ The boy pays for the cupcakes and walks as quickly as he can out of the shop.

‘What did you put in that box?’ Niall asks curiously.

‘A dickhead.’ Harry smirks.

Niall claps his hand over his mouth. ‘You mean…? No, you didn’t !’ he shouts laughingly.

 

 

‘Sir?’ the delivery boy says when Louis opens the door for him.

‘Ah, good. You brought the cupcakes. Two boxes, great!’ Louis smiles.

‘Uhm, I had to make sure to deliver this box.’ he hands Louis the smaller box.’personally to you.’

‘Really? Well, thank you.’ Louis takes the boxes from him and places the bigger one on his desk. He thanks the boy again and then takes a seat behind his desk. He carefully opens the smaller box and his mouth falls open, his eyes grow wide. Inside there’s a cock shaped cake, covered in chocolate, the head is decorated with cream.There’s a card inside the box signed by Harry Styles personally. It says:

 

**_‘To: Dickhead_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Yours sincerely, Harry Styles.’_   **                      

Louis is partly shocked, partly amused. He calls Liam.

 

Harry sits behind his computer, contemplating what to say to TommoSY. He’s still reeling from the Baker’s Dream delivery boy visit. He wonders what Louis did after he opened his box. Did he throw it away? Did he eat it? That last thought makes Harry feel a little hot under the collar. Imagining Louis’ small lips wrapping around the cream covered tip of the banana, licking around it… Harry groans when he feels his cock hardening at these thoughts. He needs to think of something else. He needs to focus on the reply to TommoSY; sweet Tommo who wants to meet him. Harry sighs and types.

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _I don't think it's a good idea for us to meet...I love our relationship. There’s a lot going on in my daily life. Let’s just mail for the time being, please…._

 

 

Harry is waiting anxiously for Graham’s verdict .’About £ 1000,00 less than the same week last year.’             

Harry leans his arms on the counter.’That is a lot.’ he mumbles, while he looks at Graham.

‘Yes it is.’ Graham confirms.  

‘Their store is new, people are curious. I’m sure they’ll come back to us.’Harry says, staring out of the window.              

‘You think it will pick up? It’s almost Easter.’ Niall is worried.

‘I’m sure it will, Niall. Don’t worry.’ Harry claps Niall on the shoulder.                                    

It’s Saturday night. Vincent is out of town. Harry is meeting up with old friends at a nearby gay club. The place is packed with people, most of them dancing, others sitting or standing at the bar enjoying a drink. Harry is standing at the bar chatting and laughing with his friends. He’s looking over his shoulder. His laughter subsides when he sees Louis Tomlinson entering the club. He quickly turns his head so Louis can’t see him and continues chatting, meanwhile glancing over his shoulder every now and then… No Louis.  

‘Let’s dance’ his friends suggest. They walk behind one another to the dancefloor. Chatting, laughing and dancing to Cake by the ocean. They stay on the floor for another three songs, before they go back to the bar, except for Harry. There are small hands on his hips. A soft but firm body is slightly pressed against his back. Harry can smell the cologne the guy is wearing, it’s sultry and … expensive. Harry should leave and join his friends, but it feels too good. It’s been so long he’s been out enjoying himself and he’s a little drunk.

His friends wink at him. Jonny mouths ‘Have fun’. The guy behind him is a little shorter than Harry is. Harry moves his hips in slow circles, pressing his bum against the guy’s front. He moans a little. He can feel the outline of the man’s cock against him. He throws his head backwards, closes his eyes. His long hair touching the guy’s cheek. The guy presses his lips against his neck. They’re soft and warm and Harry loses himself completely in the kisses and touches.

‘You’re gorgeous, Sweet Cakes.’ the guy pants hoarsly in his ear. Harry freezes and slowly turns his head and to his horror he sees Louis Tomlinson pressed against his back.

‘Oh my God…’ he exclaims. ‘This must be a nightmare.’ he closes his eyes and tries to step forward, but Louis isn’t letting him go.

‘Nope, a dream… a baker’s dream.’ Louis smirks.

Harry groans. ‘You did not just say that.’

He turns in Louis’ arms. ‘I did and I mean it. You’re gorgeous.’ Louis confirms.

‘Dickhead.’ Harry replies with a blush on his cheeks. He still feels hot, aroused and Louis looks so good, it’s hard for him to push Louis away, even though he is the enemy.

‘Yeah, I got the message, which tasted heavenly, by the way. I licked the cream slowly from the head, letting the rich taste touch my tongue, then I took a little bite from the head and ...oh.’ Louis moans, licking his lips, tilting his head a little, closing his eyes.

Harry swallows with difficulty. His cheeks burn, he feels way too hot. He’s about to drag Louis to the toilets and drop down on his knees in front of him.

‘Stop it.. just stop it. Okay?’ He breathes out.

‘Why? Too much info? You started it, Styles.’ Louis’ face is only inches from Harry’s. There’s a playful smile around his lips, a seductive look in his pool blue eyes.

He leans in, his lips brush Harry’s cheek as he whispers. ’It was nice dancing with you, Sweet Cakes.’ He kisses Harry’s cheek softly, pulls back, winks at him and turns to walk away. Harry is totally speechless standing in the middle of the dance floor, on his own. He touches his cheek, still in disbelief of what just happened.

 

  

 

A Baker’s Dream is decorated in Easter style; colourful eggs and banners on all floors. Every customer is handed a small Easter basket with treats as they leave the store. Graham walks past the store and notices a sign in the window:

_‘Workshop April 29th by Great British Bake Off judge Mary Berry. Sign-up inside!’_

Graham shakes his head and continues walking to Sweet Cakes. Harry is in the window, decorating a small branch from a willow tree with lovely pastel ornaments. He looks up as a couple of people walk pass his shop, carrying small baskets with the logo of A Baker’s Dream on them. Graham waves at him as he passes the window to go into the shop.

‘Looks lovely, Harry.’ He compliments Harry.

‘Thanks.’ Harry softly smiles. Graham comes to stand behind him and hands him another ornament.

‘Mary Berry is doing a workshop at A Baker’s Dream soon.’ He says.

Harry puts the ornament down for a while and takes a deep breath.

‘I see’ he says slowly and continues decorating the tree.

That night he types to TommoSY.

 

 

> _‘I’m a bit lost. I own a business and I’m in trouble, financially; competition in my neighbourhood and I feel like I’m losing. I had an awkward encounter with my enemy last week and on top of that I think my relationship is about to break… and I don’t know if I mind that last one. Is that weird?’_   

An instant message flashes on screen as soon Harry has pressed send. Harry’s face is in total shock; he wasn’t prepared for that.

 

 

> _‘Hi… wanna talk?’_ it says.
> 
> _‘Hi…uhm, I guess?’_ Harry types.
> 
> _‘I can give you advice; I own a business too.’_
> 
> Harry sighs. _’I don’t think you can help.’_
> 
> _‘Try me.’_

> _‘My business is in trouble: big trouble.’_ Harry hesitates at that last part. Graham showed him the new figures today and they were bad, very bad.              
> 
> _‘I’m a brilliant businessman. I really am. What is your business?’_
> 
> _‘No specifics, remember?’_
> 
> _‘I remember. You said you had competition in the neighbourhood; new business?’_
> 
> _‘Yeah, kind of same trade, except for the business is a giant and I’m … well, Tom Thumb.’_ Harry scrunches his face at the comparison.
> 
> _‘Fight them; explore new ways, use your imagination.’_

There’s a pensive frown on Harry’s face as he reads TommoSY’s last sentence. New ways, use your imagination.             

 

 

> _‘Always remember it’s business, not personal. Focus on the trade and fight the competition with your brilliant new ideas.’_

 

 

Greg comes in as Louis is waiting for Hazza’s response.

‘Can we talk?’ he says.

Louis types " _Gotta go, ttyl_ " and signs off.  He looks up to see Greg nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

‘Sure. What’s on your mind?’ Louis asks curiously.

Greg sits down and looks up at him.

‘I think we better split.’ He says after he’s taken a deep breath.

Louis’ head shoots up.

‘Why?’ Honestly, it comes a bit as a surprise.

‘I think it’s for the best. I’ve seen you looking at that Styles guy at the opening of the store; you’ve never looked at me like that. And to be honest, I too never looked at you like you look at Styles.’ Greg says with a bit of regret in his voice.

‘I see. You know that Harry Styles hates me, right?’ Louis looks at Greg.

‘I don’t think he does; he’s like you... too wrapped up in the business competition you both got going.’ Greg answers.

Louis shakes his head.

‘I can’t make you reconsider?’ he tries, but knows Greg won’t.

‘I’ll gather my things and go. Really, it’s for the best.’ Greg quietly says.

When Greg is gone, Louis takes a deep breath. He should feel heartbroken and sad, instead he’s feeling relieved.

 

 

   

As Harry logs off, Vincent walks into the room. Harry leans back in his chair as he watches Vincent approach.      

‘Vincent, I’m thinking about giving workshops.’ He says out of the blue.

‘You’re doing that already, right?’ Vincent looks confused.

‘Yeah, but just for kids. I’m thinking of doing workshops for small groups of adults, like groups of friends or co-workers or families.’

‘Sounds like an idea.’ Vincent agrees, then turns and leaves the room.

Harry sighs. ‘Thanks for the input... boyfriend.’ He mutters to himself. It feels like they’re drifting apart. Harry looks at the picture in the frame of the both of them, taken when they were on holiday in Greece. Both smiling happily. When he looks at Vincent in the picture, he realizes there are no flutters in his stomach anymore. Actually, as he stares at the framed picture of the happy couple, he doesn’t feel anything. It startles him; when did he stop having feelings for Vincent? He tries to remember  the last time they made love; it must have been weeks ago. Does he miss having sex? Yes, he does. The last time he got aroused was... in the club dancing with Louis Tomlinson.

‘Oh my God!’ he whispers to himself. Even thinking about that night, makes him blush and hot.

 

 

It's May. The cupcake shop is more crowded than ever before. Harry is pushing a stray curl from his face. Niall and Nick are running around with red faces. Ever since Harry introduced the new workshops to his customers, the shop has been busier than ever. Sales have gone up. Except for the standard cupcake workshop, he’s introduced themed workshops varying from seasonal, holidays to fairy tale workshops for children and naughty dreams for adults, especially the last one is a hit among his customers. He got the idea from his impulsive gift to Louis Tomlinson; so now he’s giving workshops creating phallus shaped cakes, breast like scones, edible sex toys and naughty cakes. The local press got wind of Harry’s new, unusual creations and now he’s doing an interview for London Live. The reporter, Will Spencer, just introduced himself.

‘I’m Harry Styles, pleased to meet you, sir.’ Harry shakes Will’s hand politely. He’s so very nervous, he’s never done anything like this before, he just hopes for the best.

‘So you’re the new hot pastry chef in London?’ Will asks.

‘We’ve been here for a while, actually.’ Harry replies still feeling extremely nervous.

‘Whom inspired your new, shall we say, explicit creations?’ Will’s eyes twinkle. Harry blushes furiously.

‘Well, I’ve done cake workshops for children in the past; just lately I’ve expanded them to adults too and well… they have different wishes than children.’ Harry mumbles with beet red cheeks.

‘They do, they do. But you still haven’t revealed your inspiration? Is it your boyfriend?’ Will looks over at Vincent who gives a small wave.

Harry squirms, but Will keeps pressing.

‘Fine, okay, I’ll tell… it was Louis Tomlinson of the A Baker’s Dream Store.’ He blurts out. Will’s mouth opens and closes and then he asks in a low, softer voice.

‘Really? Do I detect a secret affair here? Is he the inspiration for the bondage cakes that are on display here?’ Will asks, there’s a naughty look in his eyes.

Harry is lost for words, he wants to protest, but his mouth refuses to cooperate. He can only shake his head. Will senses Harry’s discomfort and continues to Harry’s less controversial cakes, making Harry sigh in relief. When the interview is over, Harry gives Will and his crew a box full of various cupcakes. When they leave, Harry sinks down on the floor in front of a cabinet.

‘Jesus Christ! I’ll never do that again in my life.’ He says wholeheartedly. Niall, Nick and Graham give him a sympathetic look. Vincent just looks at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

 

 

Louis and Liam watch London Live in Louis’ office, after Daisy called Louis to tell him that Sweet Cakes was on TV.

‘He's not as nice as he seems on television.’ Louis leans back in his chair.

Liam gives him a look.

‘No, seriously Liam. He still thinks we’re after his creations.’

‘Aren’t we?’ Liam raises an eyebrow.

‘Yes… no! I mean we want something as tasteful as his cakes, not copy his creations.’

‘As if we could, our chef isn’t nearly as good as Styles, Louis, you know that, right?’ Liam raises an eyebrow.

Louis groans, doesn’t he know it. He’s been sending his staff to get cupcakes from Sweet Cakes for him, not for spying purposes, but to satisfy his own sweet cravings. Their cupcakes taste just heavenly, although Louis will never admit that to Liam nor Harry Styles!

‘I know.’ He replies with a sigh.

‘You’re still not speaking to each other? Can’t blame him, really.’ Liam asks while still watching Harry on TV.              

Louis shrugs.‘It's not personal –‘      

‘It's business.’ Liam finishes Louis’ sentence for him.

‘Right, exactly.’ Louis confirms. He wants to ask Liam something else when he hears his name on the screen.

A flushed Harry Styles admits he, Louis Tomlinson, is the inspiration for Styles’ explicit line of pastries. He stares speechless at the screen. Next to him Liam bursts out in laughter.

‘Oh my God, Louis, this is golden!’ he hiccups.

‘What the fuck!’  Louis finally exclaims in disbelief as he looks at the store manager, as if Liam has the answer to Harry’s reasons for mentioning him as the inspiration for the naughty cupcakes.      

They both look back at the television to see Will Spencer thanking Harry for the interview. It’s only a few minutes later when his phone starts ringing.

‘Son, why is that man from the cupcake shop mentioning you as his inspiration for his.... uhm.... adult pastries?’ His mum almost shouts in his ear.

‘Mum, honestly, it’s nothing. He’s probably just teasing. Don’t worry about it.’ Louis tries to reassure her, but she’s not buying it.

‘There must be a reason. Are you two having an affair? Does Greg know?’ She keeps asking.

‘Mum, please... I’m not seeing this, this... Harry Styles, we’re not exactly on speaking terms. And... Greg and I are over.’

‘Why?’ she continues her interrogation.

‘Why what?’ he sighs inaudibly.

‘Why are you not seeing Greg anymore? He was such a nice man.’ His mum is persistent, unfortunately.

‘There was no spark between us, that’s all. He broke up with me. I’m fine, before you ask.’ He replies quickly.

‘You still haven’t answered my question. I demand to know why this man named you to be his inspiration,... well?’ His mother’s voice sounds impatient now.

‘Mum... I don’t know, alright! Maybe he fancies me, who knows!’ He returns exasperated.

There’s silence on the other side of the line.

‘I see. Well, I’ll let you go then. Tell Liam I said hello.’ And she hangs up.

 

 

Harry lies on his bed watching TV. He’s still embarrassed about the interview. He wonders what Louis Tomlinson will think. Did he see the interview? Even if he didn’t, surely someone will have told him by now. One thing’s for sure; he can’t ever face the man again without feeling deeply embarrassed. He hears the door opening. Vincent comes in with a frown between his eyes.

‘Hi.’ He says and sits on the far end of the bed.

Harry can sense something is wrong.

‘Hi.’ He replies, waiting for Vincent to speak.          

‘About the interview.’ Vincent says, there’s a sad look on his face.

‘Yeah?’ Harry swallows the lump that is forming in his throat.

‘I think we should break up.’ Vincent says quietly.

‘W..what? W.. why?’ Harry exclaims confused. He doesn’t understand.

‘If Louis Tomlinson is your inspiration for creating explicit pastries.... well, that says it all, doesn’t it? Apparently I’m not the one you’re fantasizing about.’ Harry wants to protest, but Vincent raises a hand signalling Harry that he isn’t finished yet.

‘I know things have been off between us for quite some time. Maybe we were never right for each other. There’s no passion between us. We’re like an old married couple and I don’t want that for us. So... I think we better go our separate ways.’

Vincent looks at him, there’s determination in his eyes.

‘I know you feel it too, Harry. It’s not enough for either one of us. We both deserve better.’

The protest is dying in Harry’s throat. Vincent is right, they both deserve better.

‘This is it then?’ Is all he manages to say. There are tears forming in his eyes.

Vincent leans towards him and brushes his thumb over Harry ‘s cheek and gives him a soft goodbye kiss.

‘I’ll collect my things on Saturday, when you’re at work. Don’t be sad, Harry. You’ll find a man who will love you with all of his heart...I’m just sorry it isn’t me.’

He gets up, gives Harry a small smile and closes the door behind him. When Harry hears the front door close, he grabs the pillow and buries his face in it and cries until he falls asleep.

 

             

             

Harry flips the open sign to closed. Nick is talking to Niall and Graham, who is toting up the week's receipts.

‘I have to go, have a hot date tonight.’ Nick wiggles his eyebrows.

‘Go!’ Graham orders and Nick leaves with a grin on his face. Graham then looks at Harry and shakes his head.

‘What? You’re joking, right?’

Graham shakes his head again.

‘Not even a little difference? We’ve worked so hard! And still nothing?!’ Harry is desperate. Ever since the break up he’s been working twice as hard, not allowing himself to take a day off. Graham wraps an arm around him.

‘I’m so sorry, Harry.’

‘How is that even possible? So many people visited the shop since the interview, I don’t understand! What am I going to do?’ He’s close to tears.

‘You’ve done all you can, Harry. Interviews, workshops, advertisements. There’s only so much you can do.’ Graham claps him on the shoulder and leaves too. Niall hugs him and goes with Graham.

 

  

           

Harry sits in front of his computer, it’s raining outside, which makes Harry even feel more gloomy.      

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _I need your help, do you still want to meet me?_

Immediately there’s a reply.

 

 

> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _‘When and where would you like to meet?’_   

Harry types back, a small smile gracing his lips.

‘So, you’re finally going to meet your online crush then?’ Niall says as he and Harry are sitting on a terrace, enjoying the sun. It’s early June and one of the first warm days. Harry sips at his non-alcoholic drink.

‘Yes, we’re meeting in a public place.’

‘Just be careful, alright? Don’t go anywhere with him. Even if you’re feeling slightly uncomfortable with him, call me, okay?’

‘I’m not stupid, Niall! We’re meeting at the bar down the street.’ Harry defends himself.

‘Ah, Portobello Star.’  Niall smiles. ‘Good choice.’

‘Glad it has your approval.’ Harry mocks.

Niall leans on his elbows.

‘How will he recognize you? Don’t tell me you’re going to place a rose on the table.’ Niall winks.

‘Nope, I’ll be wearing my pink shirt with the white polka dots.’

‘Oh, well, that one is an eye- catcher for sure!’ Niall agrees.              

‘How will you recognize him?’ Niall inquires curiously.

‘He’s going to wear a Manchester United shirt.’

‘I like him already!’ Niall grins.

 

 

Louis and Liam walk out of the store and walk down Portobello Road.

‘He’s wearing a pink shirt with white polka dots.’ Louis says. He’s a bit nervous.

‘Really? Wow!’ Liam smiles.

‘I’ll just stay a few minutes, say hello, have a drink and then I’ll leave.’ Louis says. He really means it. He doesn’t feel so confident at the moment. He looks at Liam.

‘Will you walk with me to Portobello Star, please?’ Louis almost begs Liam. Liam raises an eyebrow but nods, he must sense Louis’ nervousness. They walk quietly to the bar on Portobello Road.

‘What if he is bald and old? Some kind of creepy guy?’         

 ‘Louis, relax man!’ Liam claps him on the shoulder.

‘Fuck! Why did I even want to meet him? Maybe we should just have kept talking on tumblr.’                      

Liam shakes his head.

‘You’re just nervous, which is perfectly normal. Don’t freak out, mate.’

Louis wipes his hands on his jeans.

‘I’m not going to stay long...shit, I already said that, didn’t I? I can’t do this, Liam!’  

‘You can.’ Liam encourages him.

‘Will you please, have a look through the window and see if he’s already there?’ Louis is definitely panicking now.

‘Why?’

‘Just do it, please!’ Louis begs, pushing Liam softly to the window of the establishment.

Liam sighs and shakes his head again.

‘You’re pathetic, you know that, right?’

‘Can you see him?’ Louis asks anxiously.

Liam takes a look and smiles.

‘I see a girl in a pink shirt with white polka dots and long curly brown hair at the bar.’

‘A- a girl?!!’ Louis exclaims confused. ‘Must be a coincidence then. I’m sure Hazza is a he.’

‘She turns around.... OH! It’s not a girl, it’s a him and .... he’s handsome.’ Liam tells Louis.

‘I knew it! He had to be handsome... tell me more!’ Louis exclaims in relief, feeling more confident now.

‘Uhm...how do I put this...’ Liam scratches his head as he looks at Louis hesitantly.

‘What’s wrong?’ Louis frowns.

‘Well, the guy in the pink shirt is.... uhm, eh... Harry Styles.’ Liam almost whispers.

‘Nah, it can’t be! You’re joking, right?’ Louis laughs. Liam shakes his head and Louis feels like his heart dropped in his stomach.‘You’re not...it’s Harry Styles...FUCK!’ he says wholeheartedly.‘Let’s go back.’ He turns on his heel, but Liam pulls him by the sleeve.

‘You can’t do that! You can’t stand him up!’

‘I can... watch me!’ And he starts walking, but Liam is not having it. He goes after Louis and drags him back.

‘Coward!’ Liam opens the door of the bar and pushes Louis inside, then closes the door, leans against it, making sure Louis isn’t trying to run out. When Louis is inside and notices the door won’t open again, because his manager is determined to have Louis make a fool of himself in front of Harry Styles, he takes a deep breath and takes a few steps forward.

 

 

Harry sits alone at the bar, he didn’t feel comfortable sitting at a table on his own. He checks his mobile for the time. He’s late. Harry feels a little foolish; what if TommoSY doesn’t show up? He takes another sip from his drink. He hears a group of men laughing loudly at the other end of the bar. He wishes he was here with friends, instead of waiting for someone he doesn’t know. Well, he does, a little, but he doesn’t know what TommoSY looks like. What if he’s one of those men in that group and they’re laughing at him, mocking him. Someone sits down next to him.

‘Well, well, Harry Styles. What a coincidence. Didn’t expect to find you in a bar like this.’ The voice next to him says.

‘Louis Tomlinson, great.’ Harry mutters mostly to himself. The only person he really doesn’t want to see tonight is now sitting next to him with a smug grin on his face. 

‘Would you mind sitting somewhere else? I’m expecting someone.’ He tries to stay polite.

‘Ah, you’re waiting for your boyfriend? I’ll get up as soon as he arrives. It’s not polite to keep your man waiting, is it.’ Louis continues, trying to get the barman’s attention. 

‘I’m not waiting for my ... boyfriend; I don’t have one.’ Harry replies reluctantly.

‘Oh, really? Thought you lived together with that Vincent guy.’ Louis raises his eyebrow.

‘We broke up.’

‘Sorry to hear that. How’s business going? Do I still inspire you creations?’ Louis winks at Harry.

Harry feels his cheeks going red.

‘I... I didn’t mean it like it came out in the interview.’ He defends himself weakly. Why is it every time this man gets under his skin, he, Harry is tongue tied and his mind goes blank.

‘Didn’t sound like it. People around me have been asking about it.’ Louis pays for his drink.

‘I would never get involved with you; you’re heartless, mean and a spy on top of that.’ Harry spits out. He claps a hand over his mouth, he is shocked by the words that suddenly tumble out of his mouth.

‘What?’  

‘Wow, I never thought I’d be able to say this out loud. For the first time I said what I actually wanted to say when confronted with an insensitive dickhead.’

‘I see. Well, congratulations, I guess.’ Louis says quietly. ‘How does it feel?’

‘Liberating!’ Harry replies with a satisfied smile on his face. ‘Now, will you please leave?’

‘Why do you still think I’m spying on you?’ Louis sighs.

‘Niall said you were passing by daily, checking out the display, but never came in, then you suddenly showed up with a gaggle of siblings, buying all kinds of cupcakes and never said who you were. And still you’re ordering from my shop. Don’t think I don’t recognize your store’s delivery boys. Every time I come up with a new variation, you order it.’ Harry says with disdain.

‘It’s not like that!’ Louis exclaims exasperated.

‘It is, don’t pretend it isn’t. Now for the last time... will you just go!’

‘Your date still hasn’t shown up, I said I would leave when he arrives. Will you be mean to him too?’

‘No, I won’t. Because he’s the sweetest guy; unlike you he has a heart, he cares, he’s funny and has got a great sense of humour.’ Harry immediately replies.

‘He still is not here.’

‘I’m sure he has a valid reason. Stop harassing me!’ Harry is getting more and more uncomfortable in Louis Tomlinson’s presence.

Louis stays silent, he finishes his drink and gets up.

‘Goodnight Harry.’ Finally Louis leaves.

An hour later Harry leaves Portobello Star, he feels tired and disappointed. When he’s finally at home, he hangs his coat on a hook and goes to sit behind his computer. He waits impatiently for his computer to start up. He goes to his tumblr inbox: no new messages. A tear starts rolling down his cheek. He wipes it away with the back of his hand. He logs off and goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, undresses and lies down on the bed, pulling the duvet over his naked body. He reaches up and turns out the light. Another tear falls on the pillow.

 

           

Louis hangs up his jacket; he’s glad he never removed the jacket in the bar, because underneath he was wearing his ManU shirt... He glances at the computer on his desk and then turns to walk to his bedroom.

The next day as Liam and Louis walk through the store, Liam wants to know how Louis’ ‘date’ went.

‘He was just plain mean, Liam. He keeps accusing me of spying; I seriously consider stop ordering from his shop.’

‘You’re ordering from his shop?’ Liam asks in disbelief.

‘Well, yeah... I might have?’ Louis feels stupid for betraying himself.

‘Ah! The delivery boys... now I know why they always try to avoid me whenever they’re coming back with goods they have to deliver to you personally!’ Liam laughs.

‘Well... yeah, sorry about that. Anyway I won’t anymore. He’s not worth my time. I’m going back to the office, I’m sure you have work to do too.’ Louis dismisses Liam.

‘I do.’ Liam accepts the dismissal, Louis clearly doesn’t want to talk about his date with Harry Styles.   

 

             

   

Harry comes around the corner of Sweet Cakes when he sees Niall waiting in front of the door.

‘Forgot the key.’ Niall explains himself.

‘I see.’ Harry opens the door, they walk in and he locks it behind them.

‘Spill.... what happened?’ Niall asks as they walk to the backroom.

‘He never came.’ Harry says evenly.

‘He stood you up?’ Niall can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Harry starts the oven; it needs time to heat up.

‘I’m sure he had a good reason for not coming.’

Nick walks in, cheerful as always greeting them, but he immediately senses there’s something off.

‘What happened?’

Harry looks at him.

‘He didn’t show up.’

‘He stood you up? The arsehole!’ Harry winces at the last word.

‘I keep wondering why he didn’t come? Maybe he saw me sitting there, took a look and left.’ Harry continues in thought.

‘Nah mate, you’re gorgeous. He wouldn’t.’ Niall comforts Harry.

‘Maybe he had an accident or something?’ Nick offers.

‘How long did you sit in that bar, all alone?’ Niall asks in concern.                     

‘Not that long. Louis Tomlinson came in...’ Harry sighs.

‘Louis Tomlinson!’ Niall exclaims in surprise.

‘Look, I don’t want to talk about it, ... just leave it, yeah? Let’s get to work.’ They all nod in silence.             

Nick checks the orders.

‘We don’t have any orders for today.’ He continues flipping through the pages. He looks a bit unsure.

 ‘Harry? Did you forget to write down the orders for today?’

 ‘No, I always write the orders down and so does Niall, why?’

 ‘There aren’t any... nor the rest of the week.’ Nick informs them.

 ‘Come here, there must be!’ Nick hands the book to Harry. Nick is right, there are no orders, not even small ones.

 The front door bell jingles. They all look up, hoping it’s a customer; it’s Graham, though.

 ‘He stood Harry up.’ Nick blurts out.

 Harry sighs.

 That night, after having Chinese take-away, he decides to write a message to TommoSY.

 

 

> _I can’t stop thinking about last night. I went to Portobello Star to meet you, but you never came. I wish I knew why. I felt so foolish. Someone else did show up though; the man who’s making my professional life a misery. I said some mean things to him, which is a first for me. Only... afterwards I felt terrible. Just like you said I would._
> 
> _I’ve never been so cruel in my entire life. I don’t think it made an impression though. Still, I felt terrible, it was so unlike me._
> 
> _Anyway, I hope you have good reason for not showing up last night. Or maybe you haven’t and we will not speak again. I just want you to know how much our chats have meant to me._            

He hits send, hoping TommoSY will reply.

 

Louis stares at the screen, unable to type a message back, stands up and leaves his desk. He goes to the fridge, grabs a beer, opens the can and takes a gulp. He has no idea what he’s going to do. Harry gave him an option; don’t send him a message... ever again. He walks back to his office, stares at the screen again, he’s about to go to bed, but he changes his mind and sits down behind the computer and groans. He types several sentences and deletes them again. He tries again and... erases this message too. Half an hour later, he’s about to give up on typing a message.

‘Fuck!’ he mutters to himself and starts typing again.              

 

> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _I’m so sorry. One day I’ll tell you what happened to me last night, I can’t right now. Please, keep talking to me, Hazza. I’m sorry to hear you found yourself in the presence of your professional enemy. I’m sure whatever you said was either provoked, maybe deserved. People say things when they’re stressed, they don’t always have to mean it. Instead of meeting someone you trusted, you met your nemesis: I can’t tell you how sorry I am._
> 
> _I will explain everything someday, just… keep talking to me, please._           

Louis presses send and leans his head on his arms. He’s so tired.

 

   

Harry and Niall are walking towards Graham’s flat.

‘Have you heard from TommoSY lately?’ Niall asks carefully. ‘Does he want to meet again?’                             

Harry shrugs. He doesn’t want to talk about it, he’s got other things to worry about; his shop.

‘I don’t think we’ll set up a meeting again soon.’

Niall rings the bell and Graham lets them up. There’s tension between all of them. Graham serves them tea and sits down. Both Niall and Graham look at him expectantly. Harry wipes his hands on his jeans and sighs.

‘I’ve made a decision… a final decision.’ He starts and then stops, unable to continue.

‘Take your time, Harry.’ Graham pats him on his leg.

‘I’m going to close the shop.’ Harry almost whispers.

‘Close…’ Niall repeats slowly.

‘It feels like I’m quitting, like I’m failing. God, this is so difficult.’ Harry swallows the giant lump that has formed in his throat. Both Niall and Graham sit down next to him and wrap their arms around him.

‘Wise decision, Harry.’ Graham whispers in his ear.

‘I agree.’ Niall adds.

 

  

 

Harry puts up the sign ‘Closing This Week’ Of course he’ll give discounts, but since he will only bake the cupcakes that sell well, there isn’t a lot he can discount. The interior has been bought by some shop in Coventry. Amazingly, the shop is crowded. Niall whispers a sarcastic comment in Harry’s ear. He’s right. It makes Harry feel a little sad, though. He wishes it had been as busy the past weeks, strange how people suddenly find a shop when it has huge discounts or closes down. Nick got offered a job at A Baker’s Dream. He’s still contemplating. Niall is going to travel. And Graham is going to retire. Harry… he has no clue. Lily from the antiques shop down the street comes in and hugs him on closing day.

‘I’m going to miss you, love. You don’t deserve this. Keep in touch, will you?’ She says. Harry promises her, he will.

That night as he closes the door behind him for the last time, he takes one last look around, wipes the silent tears from his cheeks and locks the door. On his way home, he makes a little detour and watches people walking out of A Baker’s Dream. He walks in; he hasn’t been back there since the opening, when he’d learned Louis Tomlinson was the co-owner of the store.

He walks aimlessly through the store, he can see why it appeals to customers. Everything you could ever wish for as a home-baker is for sale in various styles. He can’t help but admire the vintage line in soft colours. He takes the stairs to the top floor where the café is situated. He chooses a coffee and a muffin. He pays for them and takes his tray to a table near the window. From up there he has a good view over Portobello Road. He takes a bite from the muffin and almost immediately spits it out. It’s disgusting; if they were trying to copy Harry’s recipes they sure didn’t succeed. He finishes his coffee. His eye automatically goes to the building that was his shop, his beloved Sweet Cakes. It’s empty, no tempting displays in the windows, no fairy lights and with the sign gone, it’s just another empty shop. Tears fall from his eyes, he doesn’t bother wiping them away. He gets up and leaves.

Louis watches him go. It pains him so see Harry Styles like that. No matter their differences; the man has a talent for baking and he shouldn’t have lost his shop like he has. Louis also might have to hire a new pastry chef; the sight of Harry Styles spitting out the muffin, made Louis realize his chef just doesn’t have what it takes to be an excellent pastry chef. Nick might have to take over for a while; at least he’s had a good training at Sweet Cakes.

‘I’m so sorry, Harry.’ Louis whispers to himself as he turns to go back to his office.  

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _I’m closing my shop this week. I don’t think I told you I own a shop. Anyway, it was such a lovely shop. I gave it my everything. It was my life, my joy. Closing the shop is the hardest thing I ever had to do. I’m heartbroken and I won’t be okay for quite some time, if ever. I have no clue what I’m going to do next. I wish you were here with me, in person._
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say to you. I really don’t. I hope you feel better soon._

Louis sits there. Part of him wants to make himself known to Harry, but he realises that would be a shitty thing to do right now. Harry needs support right now. He’ll only feel more sad and betrayed if he finds out that TommoSY is no other than the man he despises.

 

 

He’s at a charity dinner with Liam, talking to Anna Beattie, executive producer from the BBC series ‘Great British Bake Off’.

‘Do you watch the programme? ‘she asks him. Louis blushes, feeling a little embarrassed, but he decides to be honest.

‘Sorry, no, I don’t. Honestly, I’m rubbish in a kitchen myself.’ He tells her. She chuckles and then sighs.

‘Too bad, we need a new judge on the show and it would be great if we had a well-known name on the show. How about Mr. Payne?’

Louis smiles.

‘Sorry. Although he’s better at cooking than I am, he’s not a pastry chef.’ He feels bad for disappointing her.

‘Well, I’ll ask around. Hopefully we find someone soon.’ She replies friendly.

‘Well, I may know someone who would be perfect as a judge of pastries. Have you heard of the shop Sweet Cakes?’ Louis suddenly has an idea.

‘Oh... yes, the guy that was on London Live! Do you think he would be interested?’ She smiles widely.

‘Well... I can’t be sure; his shop just went out of business, but having tasted his creations myself, I can guarantee you, he ‘d be the best judge you could wish for.'

‘Could you send me his details? I’d love to have a chat with him.’ She gives Louis her card and Louis in exchange gives her his’.

Later that night Liam asks him with curiosity.

‘What were you talking about with Anna Beattie? Anything to do with The Great British Bake Off?’

‘Yes, it did and no... we’re not going to be on the show.’ Louis cuts him off. Liam pouts, but understands Louis won’t answer any more questions.

He’s lying awake for quite some time. His thoughts drift off to Harry Styles. He wonders how he’s doing now. He can’t shake the image of Harry crying when he left their store. His message on tumblr was just as heartbreaking and Louis feels rather shit. Of course he can’t be blamed for everything that went wrong with Harry’s shop, but still… he feels their store is partly to blame and he somehow wants to help him.

‘Right, as if he ever will accept your help, Tomlinson.’ He mocks himself. He then realises he has no idea how to contact Harry, now that the shop is closed. He may have to ask Nick about it.

Nick is a bit hesitant giving Louis Harry’s address and phone number. After Louis has promised him that he won’t try to contact Harry himself, but someone else needs to contact him about a possible job, Nick relents.That night he’s watching a movie on TV, but he’s too restless to concentrate on the story. He calls Liam, asking if he’d like to go to the bar with him. They meet in front of the bar. It’s a hot summer night, lots of people are standing outside chatting or smoking. Inside it’s even warmer. Although Louis had great plans, dancing and really blowing steam off; they just sit at a table, chatting and drinking beer. Liam tells him about his upcoming holiday; he’s flying to Greece, soak up some culture and relax on the beach.

‘Hey, isn’t that Harry Styles?’ Liam says, pointing his head towards the dancefloor. Louis turns around.

‘It is.’ He confirms. Harry is dancing in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a couple of men. His movements are slow as if he’s concentrating on staying upright. He’s wearing a white T-shirt that clings to his body. Loose curls are sticking to his face.

‘Looks like he’s had a little too much to drink.’ Liam says. They both keep watching him for a while.

‘I’ll get us another drink.’ Liam gets up and walks to the bar. Louis’ eyes are still fixed on Harry. Two men have approached him. One stands behind him, grabbing his hips and the other one dances before him and talks to him as he moves closer to Harry. Louis frowns. He doesn’t like it. Apparently, Harry doesn’t either, because he shakes his head, declining whatever proposition the man has.

Liam returns with two more beers and a mutual friend. Louis greets the man and they sit down to have a chat. When Louis turns around again, Harry is gone and so are the men. He looks around the bar, but doesn’t see Harry, nor the men.

‘I’m just gonna go to the loo, be back in a sec.’ He excuses himself. Liam and their friend nod and continue their conversation. Louis walks to the toilets, but except for a man drying his hands, there’s no one.

‘Styles, where are you?’ He mumbles to himself. He goes outside. He doesn’t see him, there are quite a few people still standing and chatting, but not Harry. Maybe he left. Louis walks to the left of the building and hears voices.

‘I said no… please, leave me alone.’ He hears a voice pleading.

‘Come on, man. It’s just a bit of fun.’ Another voice answers.

‘I believe he said no.’ Louis interrupts. Harry is pinned to the wall by the same man who approached him on the dancefloor. His friend stands beside them. Harry looks scared and confused and really drunk.

‘Who are you?’ The man looks him up and down.

‘None of your business. Let him go!’ Louis orders.

‘Why? What’s it to you?’ The man sounds annoyed, but Louis doesn’t give up. The man and his friend may be quite a bit taller than him, but they don’t scare him.

‘Louis?’ Harry looks at him, eyes glassy. Louis needs to get him out of here.

‘Yes Harry. Let’s get you home.’ Louis answers softly.

The men look at each other and the one who’s holding Harry, lets him go.

‘He’s all yours, mate. We don’t want any trouble.’ One says and they quickly leave. Harry slides to the ground. His back and head leaning against the wall;  his eyes are closed. Louis kneels down in front of him and places a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘Harry, are you okay?’ He asks in concern. Harry is pale and he has trouble opening his eyes.

‘No… feel dizzy.’ Harry slurs. Louis sighs and texts Liam, then calls a cab. He’s glad he got Harry’s address from Nick; the tiny piece of paper still sits in his wallet and once he’s helped Harry in the cab he tells the driver the address. Harry’s leaning his head against the window, his eyes are closed. Louis watches him quietly. When they halt in front of the house on Lansdown Road, Louis pays the driver and helps Harry out of the cab.

‘Harry, can you give me your keys, so I can help you inside?’ Louis asks. Harry leans heavily on him, but doesn’t say anything. He feels for his keys in his pocket and fishes them out, hands them to Louis and closes his eyes again. When Louis opens the door they almost tumble inside. Harry giggles.

‘You find that funny, huh?’ Louis can’t help but smile. ‘Now, let’s get you upstairs. Which floor?’

Harry raises his middle and pointer finger, Louis sighs.

‘Second floor, okay. Let’s go.’ He wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, while his other grabs the banister and slowly he pulls Harry with him upstairs. It takes them almost 15 minutes to reach Harry’s flat. Louis opens the door to the flat and tries a door on the left. Good, it’s a bedroom.

‘Only a few more steps and you can lie down.’ Louis informs him. Harry sways a little, but Louis quickly wraps both his arms around him and guides him to the bed. Harry lets himself fall on the bed like a starfish and smiles.

‘Bed… finally.’ He slurs.

‘I agree.’ Louis sighs as he sits on the bed. It’s been quite an adventure to help Harry get to his flat. He’s exhausted. ‘I’ll take your shoes off and get you some aspirin and water.’ He announces. Harry just smiles.

Louis takes off Harry’s shoes and pulls a blanket over him. He goes in search of aspirin which he finds in a cabinet over the bathroom sink and fills a glass with water. When he walks back to the bedroom, Harry is already asleep. Curls spread out on the pillow and a hint of a smile around his lips. Louis can’t tear away his eyes from the image in front of him. Harry is simply stunning. He wishes they’d met under different circumstances, maybe… just maybe things would have been different.

He places the glass and aspirin on the bedside table. He looks for a piece of paper and a pen, which he finds on the table in the living room. He quickly scribbles a note.

‘I hope you’re feeling better when you wake up. If you need anything here’s my number.’ He pens down his phone number and signs off with Louis. He calls for another cab, puts Harry’s keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter and leaves.

On Sunday night when Louis comes home from a family dinner, there’s a voice mail.

‘I assume you helped me get home… thank you.’ Harry’s voice sounds raspy. Louis smiles.

 

 

It’s September and Louis sits down in front of the TV, ready to watch the first episode of the season of Great British Bake Off. When the judges are introduced he stares at the screen in confusion. He was so sure Harry Styles would be the new judge, instead they found some socialite to take that spot. He doesn’t understand. He grabs his phone and wants to ask Harry, even though they haven’t spoken since that night at the bar: Louis saved Harry’s number to his contacts. Then he remembers, Harry doesn’t know Louis had suggested him to the show’s executive producer. Instead he calls Greg.

‘Well, hello, that is unexpected!’ Greg greets him.

‘Yeah, I know. I’m sorry to bother you; it’s just I was watching the new episode of the Great British Bake Off and I noticed the new judge….’ Louis doesn’t know how exactly he should phrase his question.

‘You want to know why Harry Styles isn’t the new judge.’ Greg simply replies.

‘Uhm… yeah… Geez, how do you know?’ Louis mutters. He blushes and is glad Greg can’t see him.

‘It’s quite the story, Louis, but to answer your question. He broke down during taping the first episode. He misses baking and creating so much, he couldn’t do it: judging contestants when all he wants to do is bake and create himself.’ Greg softly tells him.

‘I see…I didn’t know.’ Louis replies. He feels bad for Harry.

‘Surely you can  help him; aren’t you still looking for a new pastry chef?’ Greg pushes.

‘I am and I’d love to hire him, but I doubt he wants anything to do with us.’ Louis sincerely does.

‘You won’t know until you ask…’ Greg answers.

He’s got a point there.

 

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _I love autumn. The way the leaves turn to reds and gold, pumpkins everywhere. And Starbucks’ Pumpkin Spice Latte. I miss my shop so much. I have all these ideas in my head and no outlet. I tried for another job recently, but it didn’t work out. It frustrates me a lot. I would do anything to be able to do what I do best if anyone would just hire me ☹ I’m sorry I sound depressing all the time. I’m sure you don’t want to meet anymore._
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _I love autumn too: I can finally wear my favourite sweaters again. I’m so sorry you still don’t feel well and that the job you tried out for didn’t work for you. Have you thought of approaching people in your network? I’m sure there’s a job out there for you._

 

Harry is nervous. He’s approached several bakery shops in town, but no luck so far. He’s almost at Portobello Road. He hasn’t been here since his shop closed down. He sees the cream coloured front of his former shop coming into vision. It’s a vintage clothes shop now. He walks past and on to what used to be his competition. Nick told him they still need a new pastry chef.

‘Right, no use in postponing… just go inside and smile.’ Harry encourages himself.

He’s only two feet inside when he bumps into Louis Tomlinson.

‘Harry! How are you?’ Louis asks cheerfully as if they’re good friends. They haven’t spoken since the, for Harry embarrassing, event at the bar a few months ago.

‘Uhm… eh, can we talk?’ Harry asks nervously.

‘Sure we can. I was just going to grab some coffee at Starbucks, you wanna come?’

‘Yeah.. yes, that’ll be great.’ Harry replies, taken aback. Louis Tomlinson invites him to join him for coffee as if nothing ever happened between them.They walk quietly towards the nearest Starbucks. The weather is nice, a soft breeze blows gently and the sun is filtering through the coloured leaves.

‘You want a Pumpkin Spice Latte?’ Louis asks when it’s their turn to place the order in the busy Starbucks.

Harry remains speechless for a moment and then smiles.

‘I’d love it, thank you.’ He watches as Louis orders their drinks. He’s handsome, there are crinkles in the corner of his eyes. The suit he’s wearing is well tailored; his hair is styled in a quiff. Harry lets out an involuntary sigh.

They sit in front of the window taking careful sips from their drinks. Louis got them both muffins.

‘How did you know I like Pumpkin Spice Latte?’ Harry asks curiously.

Louis smiles and says.

‘Just a feeling.’

‘Really? Well, you were right there.’ Harry takes a bite from a muffin and makes a face.

Louis laughs.

‘What’s the verdict on the muffin.’

‘It’s just too soft inside, wet ...I’m sorry.’ Harry blushes when he sees Louis’ amused face.

‘Don’t apologize, I totally agree. Although… they taste better than our muffins.’ He sighs after he’s taken a bite.

‘True.’ Harry agrees and immediately claps his hand over his mouth. ‘Oh God, I’m sorry!’

‘Harry, I know they’re crap, even though some of the recipes have been improved since Nick started to work for us, they’re still not good enough. There was a reason why I always bought your cupcakes; they were heavenly. I didn’t buy them for work purposes, I bought them purely for my own enjoyment.’ Louis tells Harry sincerely.

‘I know… deep in my heart I’ve always known.’ Harry replies softly. He hardly dares to look Louis in the eye.

‘Also... , thank you for rescuing me from those guys at the bar the other night. I never thanked you properly, I’m sorry.’ Harry continues shyly. He’s still a bit embarrassed about that night.

‘I’m glad I was there.’

‘It’s not like me to drink that much...it’s just...with losing the shop and breaking up with Vincent and …. the fiasco that was my date at Portobello Star… it was all a bit much.’ Harry feels the need to explain.

‘Harry, will you stop apologizing, please. Anyone in that position would want to forget for a night. Like I said, I’m glad I was there to help. I feel partly responsible for your… misfortune. I’m really sorry you had to close your shop. I’m even more sorry for what I said on our opening night. I didn’t mean it… I just reacted badly to your accusation; I tend to get very nasty when I’m provoked. I wish I could take it back, I never meant to hurt your feelings. You’re a great baker, the best really.’ Louis says. His hand covering Harry’s that is lying on the table.

‘Uhm… thanks.’ Harry stutters as he eyes Louis’ hand on his’. It feels good, warm and he is a bit disappointed when Louis removes his hand.

‘Now… you came into the store and then I whisked you away. Were you looking for Nick?’

Harry looks at him in confusion before it dawns on him why he had entered A Baker’s Dream.

‘Oh… no. I was coming to see you.’ He moves his hands to his lap.

‘Oh? Why?’ Louis sounds surprised.

‘Uhm… I was ehm… wondering…..’ Harry starts nervously. Louis waits patiently for him to continue.

‘God, this is difficult.’ Harry mutters.

‘Just take your time, Harry.’ Louis reassures him.

‘I need a job.’ Harry blurts out, feeling helpless.

‘Okayyyy…’ Louis quietly replies. ‘You want to apply for the chef position?’ He informs carefully.

‘Yeah… I guess.’ Harry sighs deeply. Louis chuckles and Harry looks up, realizing he didn’t sound too eager applying for the job.‘That was bad, wasn’t it?’ He shakes his head sheepishly.

‘Well… yeah, weirdest interview ever, I must say.’ Louis admits, still chuckling.

‘Sorry… I better go, then.’ Harry wants to get up, but Louis is quick to stop Harry from getting up.

‘No, please wait. Why would you apply for that job?’ Louis asks.

‘A friend of mine suggested I ask around.’ Harry says.

‘The one who stood you up at Portobello Star?’

‘He didn’t stand me up… he just couldn’t make it. But yes, it was him’ Harry defends TommoSY.

‘What do you want… deep in your heart, what is it that you want to do?’ Louis leans forward, his arms folded and leaning on the table.

‘What I really want to do?’ Harry repeats dreamily.

‘Yes, tell me…if you want, of course.’ Louis says.

‘I want to create, bake. I’ve got all these ideas for new cupcakes and cakes and no outlet. It’s so frustrating. I want to go back into a kitchen and create, bake, taste…’ Harry tells Louis enthusiastically.

‘Then do it.’ Louis says quietly.

‘How? I don’t have a kitchen nor a shop to sell my creations.’ Harry says exasperated.

‘Use our kitchen, we’ll provide the ingredients, you create whatever you want and you can sell them at our store.’ Louis proposes.

‘Would you do that?” Harry’s eyes grow wide.

‘Absolutely. Why not?’ Louis looks up at him with a warm smile.

‘I don’t know. Isn’t that weird?’ Harry frowns.

‘Look Harry, it’s a win/win situation. You get to create, bake and sell and make a profit. And my store gets rid of the tasteless…’ Louis is looking for the right word to describe their pastries, but fails to think of one that suits them.’... things we now sell. Baking and selling cakes is just a small part of our business and in all honesty we’re not good at it. How would you feel about reopening Sweet Cakes in the London Store? Do what you did in your own shop? You did alright there didn’t you?’

Harry has gone quiet. Louis doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

‘Say something, Harry, please….’ he almost begs.

‘I...I… I’m just flabbergasted. It’s all a bit much.’ Harry replies quietly.

‘You don’t have to decide now. Just think about it. If it’s something you’d like, then… just let me know, alright? You have to feel good about it.’ Louis reassures him.

‘Okay… yeah, definitely… I’ll think about it.’

That night Harry lies in his bed, tossing and turning. He can’t sleep. The talk with Louis Tomlinson keeps replaying in the back of his mind. He gets up and sits behind his computer. He reaches for the lamp on the desk, turns the switch and starts typing, a reply to TommoSY’s question.

 

> _To: TommoSY:_
> 
> _I’m sorry for a late reply. I’ve been job hunting, like you suggested.’_
> 
>  
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _Any luck?_
> 
>  
> 
> _To:TommoSY_
> 
> _I got an interesting proposal from my ‘professional enemy’. I’m going to look into that. It feels odd typing this, but I think this might be a good deal for me._
> 
>  
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _The guy you met when we were supposed to meet. Really?_
> 
>  
> 
> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _I know! He’s not really bad, he’s actually quite nice. Did I ever tell you he saved my drunk arse on a night out? Well, he did. He helped me get back home and in my bed. I don’t remember much, but …. yeah. He did that. Made sure I was safe._
> 
>  
> 
> _To: Hazza_
> 
> _So, he’s not that bad after all._

 

No… he’s really nice, attractive, those crinkles by his eyes when he smiles make me feel all warm inside, Harry thinks, but doesn’t mention it to TommoSY. 

‘Robin, I need advice.’ Harry calls his stepdad the next morning and tells him about his meeting with Louis Tomlinson and the proposal.

‘Actually Harry, that might be the solution for you. You still have your own business, but you don’t have to worry about renting a shop and all that comes with it. You can focus on what you’re good at, which is creating and baking and teaching. Let me know what you decide, let Tomlinson have a contract drawn up and I’ll go over it with you, if you decide to go ahead with his proposal.’

‘Thanks for offering Robin, I’ll let you know what I decide soon.’ They chat for a bit. His mother and sister are doing fine and Harry promises to visit soon.

 

 

He walks through the park, enjoying the nice weather. Golden leaves, red leaves and even some purple coloured leaves are decorating the trees and the ground, making the park look very inviting. Harry sits on a bench. He’s taken a book with him, enjoying a read outside while it’s still pleasant to sit outside. It’s quiet, only a few people strolling through the park, a couple of girls kicking a ball around.

‘Nice day, isn’t it.’ He hears a familiar voice say. Harry looks up and smiles.

‘Hello Louis. It is a nice day. I love the colours of autumn.’ Harry says contentedly.

‘It’s my favourite time of the year.’ Louis confides. ‘I love the smell, the colours and… I get to wear my favourite jumper again.’

Harry frowns at Louis’ confession, he’s heard those exact words before. He makes space and pats on the seat next to him.

‘Have a seat. Or are you going somewhere?’ He asks, suddenly aware of the fact, that not everyone is out of a job. Louis is probably on his way to something work related.

‘Actually, I took the day off. It’s been busy. My mum wants to open the new store in Birmingham as soon as possible… before Christmas. ‘ Louis rolls his eyes and sighs.

‘Oh… is it.... almost finished?’ Harry inquires unsure. He remembers A Baker’s Dream opening a new store, but didn’t pay much attention to it.

Louis shakes his head.

‘I wish. I’ve been up there for the past week, trying to solve a few problems, but no the renovations to the building are far from done. Enough about me, how are you doing?’ He turns to face Harry.

‘Not too bad, really. I’ve been visiting my mother and stepdad. It was nice to spend some time with them.’ Harry smiles at the thought of his mother fussing about him, just like old times.

‘Good to hear. So… did you think about our talk the other day?’ Louis asks, a little anxious.

‘I have.’

‘Did you make a decision?’ Looks like Louis has to pull the words out of Harry, he doesn’t mind though.

‘I did… I’m interested. Can we make an appointment to discuss the details?’ Harry feels relieved, having made a decision.

‘Of course, I’ll be in London the entire week. Check with Liam, because I have no idea when my appointments are, I’m hopeless when it comes to that.’

Two days later he sits in Louis’ office, discussing business.

 

It’s late October when Harry starts at A Baker’s Dream. His first day is weird, to say the least. Louis is in Birmingham unexpectedly, so Liam introduces him to the staff. Everyone seems to be delighted to have him. Nick hugs him and welcomes him warmly. They have a kitchen staff meeting in the afternoon. Nick tells them about various orders and what’s expected of the team.

‘And then…. Halloween. Liam has decorators coming in tomorrow morning and we’re going to have to create some spectacular cakes to sell and serve in the cafe. Does anyone have ideas?’

An older woman suggests they use the same creations as last year. They know how to make those. Harry raises his hand.

‘Harry?’ Nick looks at him pleadingly.

‘Let me handle that. I’ve got a few ideas.’He offers with a friendly smile. Nick sighs in relief.

‘Thanks.’ he nods.

 

> _To:TommoSY_
> 
> _My first day at the job and I’m already exhausted, but at least I did put my creativity to good use and … I loved it. I’ve missed it so much._
> 
>  
> 
> _To Hazza:_
> 
> _I’m glad you enjoyed your first day. I hope they’re treating you well. I’ve been busy too. I still don’t like travelling for work, but it can’t be helped. At least it was constructive. I miss our chats._

 

Louis greets him the next day and is handed a small plate with cupcakes; Harry’s new recipes.

‘Oh WOW! You made these?’ Louis is in awe of the beautiful pumpkin shaped cupcakes.

‘I did. I need you to tell me if they’re any good… good enough to sell and serve.’ Harry wipes his hands on his apron.

‘Harry… really? Do you really need my approval?’ Louis asks in disbelief.

‘I think they’re good, but I want to know if this is what you want in your store.’ Harry crosses his arms determinedly.

‘Okay… do I take them to my office?’ Louis asks.

‘Nope, I want to see your face when you take the first bite.’ Harry instructs.             

Louis takes a bite and as he expected the pumpkin shaped cakes taste deliciously. He closes his eyes and moans, slightly exaggerating.

‘It’s heavenly!’ He licks his lips and opens his eyes and sees Harry staring at him, cheeks red, eyes dilated, his mouth slightly open.

Louis stares back, unable to look away. He forgets he still has some cake crumbs in his mouth when he swallows, resulting in a cough fit. Harry quickly comes to his senses and pats Louis’ back.

‘Thanks.’ Louis says when he finally catches his breath and Harry hands him a glass of water.

‘So… you liked it?’ Harry inquires all business like, as if nothing happened. Well, technically, nothing happened, but there was a moment there. Louis is sure of it. Maybe… He dismisses the thought immediately. Harry has another love interest.

‘Harry, it’s delicious, you’re very talented.’ He compliments Harry which makes the man in front of him all shy.

‘Are you going    to make me taste everything you bake?’ Louis teases.

‘Uhm… yeah?’ Harry looks confused.

‘You realize I’m going to be fat by Christmas, right?’ Louis winks. Harry barks out a laugh.

“Oh… well, uhm... maybe not everything then.’ Harry agrees with a grin.

‘It’s hard enough to resist all these gorgeous creations of yours as it is. You have no idea, how hard it’s going to be for me not to run downstairs and grab a cake to go with my coffee.’ Louis sighs with a pout. Harry smiles.

A few days later Harry and Louis are both tasting new samples together. Louis has to stop himself from moaning every time he takes a bite.

‘I can’t decide. They’re all good.’ Louis leans his head in his hands. Harry sighs.

‘Let’s have them all then, I’m sure they’ll sell well.’ Louis decides. ‘How do you feel about our arrangement so far?’

Harry looks up in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that question. He frowns a little.

‘Good.’ He then says.

‘Only good?’ Louis looks a little worried.

‘Well… yeah.’ Harry doesn’t look at Louis. Once he’s created something new, Nick and his team take over to bake them for the café and the shop. He misses… something.

‘Spill.’ Louis demands.

‘I miss the workshops with the kids.’ Harry admits quietly.

‘What’s stopping you? Why not do them?’ Louis sits back, eyeing Harry with curiosity.

‘You mean… you don’t mind?’ Harry asks in wonder.

‘Are you kidding me? Do you remember how much my little sisters enjoyed the workshop when we first met? I think it’s a fabulous idea!’ Louis exclaims excitedly.

‘I’d like to start in December with Christmas cupcakes.’ Harry replies immediately. He’s beaming.

‘Good! If you need publicity, just ask Liam, alright? Flyers, posters anything… he’ll take care of it.’

‘Thanks Louis.’ The look in Harry’s eyes says it all. Louis just made Harry’s day.

The days pass by and Louis and Harry meet in the kitchen almost daily. Louis always has an excuse to visit Harry’s domain and Harry feeds him his newest creations while they chat.

‘So… how are things going with your internet friend?’ Louis asks suddenly, while he wipes his hands on a towel.

“What?’ Harry looks up at Louis.

‘What happened with that guy you were meeting?’ Louis repeats.

‘Nothing.” Harry replies and goes back to filling the cake with cream.

‘You like him, don’t you?’ Louis leans against the counter, watching Harry intently.

Harry’s shoulders tense.

‘I do.’ Harry admits softly.              

‘Are you two dating? Sorry, if it’s too personal. I was just wondering.’ Louis scratches the back of his neck. Knowing Harry will say no to his question, if he’s honest. There’s silence and Louis already regrets having asked Harry this very personal question.

‘I don’t actually know him.’ Harry replies quietly, he doesn’t look at Louis.

‘Oh.’ Louis says, even though he already knew the answer. God, he hates himself for doing this, but he needs to know.

‘We… well, we only talk online.’ Harry hides his face in his hands.

‘Don’t you want to meet him?’ Louis can’t help himself. Harry looks up at him and there’s disbelief in his eyes.

‘What?’ he says.

‘It’s just a suggestion, meet the guy, see if he’s as nice in person as he is online? You obviously like his online version.’ Louis offers.

‘He stood me up last time… remember that night?’ Harry deadpans. And yeah, Louis remembers. Technically he did show up, but.... alright, he was a coward. He feels guilty, but he wants to make amends so he pushes Harry.

‘Still… you’re talking to him. Don’t you believe in second chances?’ Louis looks Harry in the eye. Harry’s face goes soft.

‘I do.’ There’s a look in Harry’s eyes that resembles a lot like fondness, but whether it’s directed to Louis or to TommoSY, Louis isn’t sure. He decides, it’s probably for his online persona.

That night Harry paces in his flat, up and down, unable to make a decision. Maybe Louis is right and he should ask TommoSY to meet again. That way Harry knows if his affection for his online friend is justified. He takes a deep breath and sits down.

 

> _To: TommoSY_
> 
> _I think we should meet._

He clicks the send button and then exits tumblr, not waiting for a reply.

Louis sees Harry’s message later that night and smiles to himself. He replies with a huge grin.

_To: Hazza_

_We should. How about next Sunday at 1 pm at the Starbucks near Portobello Road?_   

“Harry, you’ll join us tonight, right?’ Liam asks him on Saturday.

‘Uhm, for what?’ Harry inquires.

‘Oh, Nick didn’t tell you?’ Liam sounds surprised.

‘Sorry, slipped my mind!’ Nick calls from the kitchen.

‘We’re going out tonight, a few of us.’ Liam explains with a smile.

‘Yeah sure.’ Harry agrees. He likes Liam, he’s always friendly.

He decides on his black sheer shirt with the red flower pattern, it’s his favourite and it’s been too long since he got a chance to wear it.

Nick picks him up and together they take a cab to the club. Inside, he sees Liam and Louis drinking a cocktail, they laugh. Louis looks stunning in a pale blue button-up and dark blue skinnies, his hair is, again, styled in a quiff. When he sees Nick and Harry he gives them a small wave.

‘What do you guys drink?’ He asks them. They both order cocktails.

‘You look good.’ Louis compliments Harry with an honest smile.

‘Thank you, so do you.’ Harry blushes… again.

They chat, they dance, they drink. Liam is teaching Nick some trendy dance moves. Harry and Louis laugh at Nick’s hopeless attempts trying to follow the moves Liam shows him.

Harry’s on his fourth cocktail… or is it his fifth? He lost count a while back. Louis is leaning against the bar, when Harry turns around he almost trips, but Louis catches him. His hands feel warm on Harry’s waist. Harry’s hands land on Louis’ chest.

‘Oops.’ Harry giggles, he’s a little tipsy.

‘I’ve got you.’ Louis’ voice whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry doesn’t remove his hands from Louis’ chest, Louis doesn’t remove his hands from Harry’s waist.

‘Your eyes are so blue.’ Harry definitely has had too much to drink. ‘They’re like a swimming pool, I could easily drown in.’ He leans a little closer, looking Louis deep in his eyes.

‘I don’t want you to drown. You’re so sweet and beautiful, I’d miss you.’ Louis says softly.

Oh, Harry didn’t expect that.

‘You really think I’m beautiful?’ he asks, he knows he’s flirting, but he doesn’t care. He’s on a night out and there’s this gorgeous man standing in front of him telling him he’s sweet and beautiful and Harry just wants revel in it.

‘I do. The most handsome man I know.’ Louis replies with a longing in his eyes.

Harry leans forward and crashes his lips onto Louis’, taking him by surprise. The grip on Harry’s waist tightens and Harry moves his hands up to Louis’ hair and buries his hands in the soft brown hairs in Louis’ neck. It takes a while before Louis kisses him back. When Louis breaks the kiss, Harry is a little disappointed. He wants Louis’ lips back on his’, so he leans back in, but Louis stops him.

‘Harry, are you sure you want this? I know I want to, but if I remember correctly you’re about to meet your online crush.’ Louis leans his head against Harry’s forehead.

Harry sighs. Louis is right, of course he’s right. Tomorrow he’s finally going to meet TommoSY.

‘You are right. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have.’ He whispers.

‘Don’t be. You’ll finally meet him, be happy about that.’ Louis’ thumb caresses Harry’s cheek. ‘Sometimes I wonder if it hadn’t been for Sweet Cakes and A Baker’s Dream and we had met in a club…’

‘Don’t…’ Harry interrupts him, placing two fingers on Louis’ lips to silence him.

‘I would have asked for your number, would have invited you for dinner and a movie…’ Louis continues softly.

‘Louis… please…’ Harry begs, there are tears in his eyes, Louis wipes them away.                 

‘We could be happy together.’ Louis whispers, his voice croaks.

 

 

           

It’s noon. Harry is getting ready for his appointment with TommoSY, he leaves the house wearing a black coat and maroon scarf, his hair in a bun. He passes his former shop; it still hurts but not as much as it used to. When he walks past A Baker’s Dream his heart skips a beat. Louis, … handsome, kind and a gentleman. Suddenly he feels a little sad. He remembers their conversation last night. If only... 

He sees the Starbucks in the far distant, there’s a lump in his throat. He quickens his pace. When he’s in front of the coffee chain’s entrance door, he takes a deep breath and then opens the door. He scans the place and suddenly realizes they never agreed on how to recognize the other and Harry feels so stupid. He waits in line, thinking of how he’s going to solve this when he hears a voice behind him.

‘Hi Hazza.’ It’s a familiar voice, Harry slowly turns around and his eyes widen when he sees Louis Tomlinson standing behind him. ‘I’m TommoSY.’ Louis says with a shy smile.

‘You? Oh God..., I’m so happy it is you.’ Harry’s voice breaks. ‘All this time… it was you.’ Tears are falling from his eyes as he stares at Louis, who comes closer and wipes them away with his thumb.

‘I hope they’re happy tears.’ Louis whispers.

‘They are… very happy tears.’

  
And then Louis kisses him softly. Harry’s never felt more happy in his life.    


End file.
